Into The Dekuverse
by RRanger0896
Summary: Hatsume and another support student built a device that displays different universes all following different versions of Izuku Midoriya
1. Introduction and Radiohead

**In Universe=bold type**

Outside universe=regular type

"Anyone seen Deku around? He should have been here by now." said a perpetually rosy

cheeked brunete. "I have no fucking idea round face, why do you even fucking care?" replied an

explosive blond. "Alright problem children, Nezu said I need to bring you to auditorium omega for

something. All I know is that Hatsume and some other support student named Ranger is

Involved." Aizawa told the students of 1-A.

When the students of 1-A and Aizawa got to the auditorium they saw Hatsume, some

half green, half brown haired guy they assumed to be Ranger and Midoriya tied to a chair with

wires coming out of it hooked to a screen. "Hello 1-A glad you could come to see the debut of

mine and Ranger's baby." Hatsume said to the new arrivals. "Mei honey don't freak out the

others, their not used to you the way I am." Ranger replied. "Ranger, Hatsume would you two

please explain why you summoned the hero students here?" Nezu said to the two. "Sure sir.

Alright hero course, this chair is a device used to look into the many different universes using the

person sitting in it as subject of each universe we see. They will feel everything their alternate

self feels, a feature I think is a bit overkill, HATSUME!" Ranger explained. "Your classmate was

kind enough to volunteer to be our guinea pig for this experiment." Hatsume added. "I DIDN'T

AGREE TO ANY OF THIS. HE APEARED BEHIND ME IN THE RESTROOM AND DRAGGED

ME HERE WITH A BAG ON MY HEAD." Midoriya yelled to his classmates. He went silent as

Ranger knocked him out with a book. "I guess this is another way Anne Frank's writing left an

impact on young minds." Hatsume jokes. "I'm just gonna turn this thing on. Oh Hatsume, try to

get the video working on this. Sorry but your just getting audio for now. Thankfully this first one

is just Midoriya as the lead singer/guitarist of a band recording their most famous song. Oh and

this laptop over here will show some info about the universe that I will share from time to time."

Ranger explained.

**Radiohead**

"Wait, is that Midoriya playing guitar right now?" Jiro asked. "Yeah he also sings. This song is

called Creep by the way and it's his most famous song. He also really hates it." Ranger replied.

"How could he hate his ovm song? Momo asked. "It's because of how often he has to play it live.

It just feels played out to him and his band." Ranger explained. "Makes sense" the class agreed

in unity.

**When you were here before**

**Couldn't look you in the eye**

**You're just like an angel**

**Your skin makes me cry**

**You float like a feather**

**In a beautiful world**

**I wish I was special**

**You're so fuckin' special**

**But I'm a creep**

**I'm a weirdo**

**What the hell am I doing here?**

**I don't belong here**

"What was that crunching sound before the chorus?" Jiro asked. "That was him hitting his

guitar. At the time of recording they had been playing the song for a while live and he was trying

to ruin the recordings so the song could be just a live song. Unfortunately those crunch sounds

became a famous part of the song." Ranger replied.

**I don't care if it hurts**

**I wanna have control**

**I want a perfect body**

**I want a perfect soul**

**I want you to notice**

**When I'm not around**

**You're so fuckin' special**

**I wish I was special**

**But I'm a creep**

**I'm a weirdo**

**What the hell am I doing here?**

**I don't belong here**

**She's running out the door**

**She's running out**

**She run, run, run, run**

**Run**

**Whatever makes you happy**

**Whatever you want**

**You're so fuckin' special**

**I wish I was special**

**But I'm a creep**

**I'm a weirdo**

**What the hell am I doing here?**

**I don't belong here**

**I don't belong here**

"I gotta admit he does have a great singing voice." Jiro admitted. "Infinite universes,

infinite possibilities." Ranger replied. "I got the video fixed." Hatsume said to the viewers. "That

reminds me, Nezu could you get some of the other teachers and students here, and maybe a

few pros and some civies?" Ranger asked. "Sure, but why exactly?" Nezu asked. "Shits and

giggles mostly but a few outsider reactions might be beneficial." Ranger answered. "Okay."

Nezu replied. "Oh the next universe is called Shoot Em Up by the way." Ranger told everyone.

"Sounds awesome" Bakugo replied.

**Authors Note: Took a few days but here's the rewrite. If this goes to plan then there will be no text walls and it should be easier to read. Any suggestions for a potential universe leave it in the reviews.**

**Later**


	2. Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged

"Alright are you all ready for the next world?" Ranger asked while looking at his laptop.

"What is this next one we're going to see?" Mina asked looking at Mei.

"I think it's Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged. It's a parody of another universe." Mei explained to the acid user.

"So who is Deku going to be in this one?" Ochako asked the two.

"He's going to be an escaped lab experiment conducted by a weird man whose specialty was cross breeding various creatures." Ranger explained to the crowd.

"Weird!" Mineta muttered, surprising everyone.

"Let's just get this going." Ranger said while turning on the screen.

**The scene opens with a certian ball-headed scientist looking into a glass cage with a red dog-like creature with fire coming from it's tail, "OH, Subject XIII. I hope you're as excited for today's experiments as I am! I've waited FAR TOO LONG to acquire the Cetra female." the professor said in a sinister and unhinged tone.**

"**Uh, Professor Mineta.. we're all set up for the, um.. EXPERIMENT.." an assistant said over an intercom.**

"**INCLUDING RECORDING DEVICES?!" Mineta yelled back.**

"**YEAH..?" The assistant said in minor disgust.**

"**EXCELLENT!" Mineta yelled out before descending into laughter.**

"**UGH, so weird…" the assistant said into the intercom**

"**See you SOON, Subject XIII! SOON, the secrets of the promised land shall be unraveled.. with YOUR HELP.." Mineta concluded while laughing between sentences.**

"So wait, I'm a mad scientist now?" Mineta asked with a puzzled look.

"Would you rather be a sewer mutant? Cause that can easily be arranged." Ranger replied with an annoyed tone.

"What is your problem with Mineta, if you don't mind me asking?" Iida asked the exchange student.

"Where I'm from we have a name for the type of person that...thing is, and it's Sexual Predator. If we were back in the U.S. he would have been arrested after the USJ incident." Ranger explained while pissed off.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked in confusion.

"Just groping a woman without permission will get you some jail time, and in the states, if your crimes involve molesting or harming women or children, you're automatically on the bottom of the prisoner totem poll." Ranger explained.

"So what you're saying is that Mineta would be…" Kirishima started but was cut off by Ranger.

"FOUR DUDES. AT A MINIMUM. IN ANY POSITION." Ranger glared at the pervert causing him to almost piss himself.

**At that point Mineta left the room, immediately afterward Bakugo, Momo and Iida came out of a crate. **

"**AH! Ah.. Oh, GOD!" Bakugo says while gasping for air.**

"**I know this may sound like a new concept to you, Bakugo, but maybe poke some HOLES next time?" Iida explained to the blonde.**

"**OH! SEX, right?! FUNNY!" Bakugo replied while laughing sarcastically.**

"**So what the hell is this red thing?" Moma asked while looking at the creature in the cage.**

"**Oh, it looks like a dog!" Iida exclaimed while looking at it.**

"**Actually, it looks more like a cat!" Momo threw her two-cents in.**

"**YEAH, NO. Pretty sure it's a DOG!" Iida defended**

"**Uh, NO, it's a Goddamn CAT!" Momo argued back.**

**While this is going on Bakugo looks into another tank and sees a headless woman.**

"**Jenova…" he gets out before crashing to the floor**

"**You did nothing wrong." a voice echoed inside Bakugo's head.**

"So wait, I'm in BakuBro's head in this one?" Kirishima asked with a confused look.

"Your in all of our heads Kiri." Mina replied while holding his shoulder

"**AH, GOD!" Bakugo screams out while grabbing his head.**

"**Oh!" Momo says while catching Bakugo, "What happened?"**

"**J-J.. J-J-Jenova!" was all he could reply/**

"**Shh, Bakugo, Bakugo, Bakugo, it's just a word! Just a word! Repress! Repress!" Momo said, calming him down**

"**Man, what the HELL are you even freakin' out about?" Iida asks while looking into the tank, "...That woman has no head."**

"You think Iida would have the same reaction as Bakugo from seeing that?" Kirishima pointed out.

"Maybe Iida's just desensitized, let's just continue watching this." Ochako responded

"**All right, Bakugo: better get your HEAD in the game!" Iida said as the three entered Mineta's lab.**

"**Stop with the head jokes." Bakug said annoyed.**

"**Just tryin' to be AHEAD of the curve!" Iida continued**

"**Shut up, SHUT UP!" Bakugo responded**

"**Yes, SHUT UP! We are TRYING to conduct a VERY IMPORTANT experiment that I've been waiting a VERY LONG TIME for! So, whoever you are, take your ceaseless prattle BACK to your departments, and LEAVE MY LABORATORY!" Mineta yelled at the three, unaware of who they are.**

"**Oh, MY APOLOGIES, sir." Iida gets behind Mineta and cocks his gun-arm, "..But I don't WORK for you!"**

"**Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-HO! SO, what will it be THIS time? "They deserve to be FREE? They have feelings, TOO?" Or MY personal favorite, "They have a NAME?" Mineta responds to Iida**

"**YEAH, she DOES! And it's Ochacho!" Iida responds to Mineta's questioning.**

"**OCHAKO!"**

"**Potato, potahto." Iida responds with a shrug.**

"**Who the fuck says 'potahto?'" Momo questions Iida's statement.**

"**OH! So you're her FRIENDS, HMM? WELL, THEN.. you're just in time for the SHOW! BRING UP SUBJECT XIII!" Mineta demands of his assistant.**

"**Yes, sir." his assistant replies in a apathetic tone.**

"**And turn on the CAMERAS!" Mineta yelled to his assistant.**

"**Yeah, okay.." the assistant sighs, as he raises the dog into Ochako's cage.**

"**OH! Hi, friend!" Ochako yelled in excitement over seeing the dog.**

"**Ochako!" Bakugo yelled at seeing her.**

"**Bakugo! This dogcat is REALLY friendly!" Ochako said to the explosive blonde while the dog inched closer to her.**

"Is round face really that stupid in this universe?" Bakugo asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"Not stupid, just naieve." Momo responded, equally disgusted.

"**The saga continues." Iida deadpanned/**

"**What kind of experiment do you need both of THEM for, anyway?!" Bakugo asked in a threatening manner.**

"**OH! You REALLY want to KNOW?!" Mineta asked in an overly excited manner.**

"**HE IS ALARMINGLY EXCITED FOR THAT QUESTION!" Iida yelled in a joking manner.**

"Iida is pretty funny in this one." Present Mic said with a surprised look.

"Is anyone else getting a real rapey vibe from Mineta in this one?" Midnight asked the rest of the staff.

"**YOU SEE.. the Cetra and Subject XIII's race are both a DYING breed.. SO.. in order to continue their BLOODLINES.." Mineta replied in an aroused tone.**

"**Oh, NO.." Bakugo had a look of fear on his face.**

"**THAT'S RIGHT! Just like all of my other experiments.. I'M GOING.. TO BREED THEM!" Mineta said while laughing maniacally.**

"**...EWWWW.." Momo yelled in disgust.**

"**Is THAT what you do here?!" Bakugo asked in disgust.**

"**All day, every day! Sometimes they WORK, sometimes they DON'T!" Mineta replied.**

"**What happens when they don't work?" Iida asked, afraid of the possible answer.**

"**Flush 'em down the toilet." Mineta replied with a straight face.**

**The scene changes to an image of a giant monster in the sewers for a second before switching back to the group in the lab.**

"**...WHY?!" Momo yelled in disgust.**

"**OH! You wanna know WHY?! BECAUSE THIS.. IS.. MY.. FETISH!" Mineta yelled while laughing maniacally.**

"**FREE HER!" Bakugo yelled to Iida.**

"**Don't have to tell ME twice!" Iida yelled while shooting at the cage.**

"**NO! STOP! My CREATIONS! MY ART!" Mineta yelled out in fear.**

"**There will be NO abominations created on THIS day!" Iida yelled while light flooded the cage.**

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Mineta asked, even more afraid.**

"**Sir, should.. should I.. keep filming?" the assistant asked, not caring about the events in the lab.**

"**MY SUBJECTS! YOU'VE KILLED THEM! YOU'VE KILLED THEM!" Mineta yelled, it was at that point the cage broke and the dog jumped out and started mauling Mineta, "NO! MY SUBJECT'S KILLING ME! IT'S KILLING ME!" **

"**Yeah, I'm just gonna stop." the assistant said, not caring.**

"**Ochako! Are you all right?!" Bakugo asked while running to the girl.**

"**Hi, Bakugo! I'm GREAT! Though I think they lied to me about the helicopter ride." Ochako answered to Bakugo.**

"**Ochako, I.. I'm SO sorry you got dragged into this because of me." Bakugo apologised to the girl.**

"**All is forgiven!" she replied as she ran out of the cage, "Whee!"**

"**We did it. We broke into Shinra headquarters and saved Ochako!" Bakugo said to himself**

"**Good job, Bakugo." Kirishima said in his head**

"**Thanks, Bakugo." Bakugo said to himself.**

"**Bakugo, who are you talkin' to?" Momo asked him.**

"**Now all we have to do is figure out how to get out of here!" Bakugo said to the group**

"**Thank you for saving me, Spiky Blonde Man!" the dog replied in a familiar voice.**

"**Yeah, no problem, ma- Uh, d-d-do wha-d-d-did you just say something?" Bakugo started then noticed who he was talking to.**

"**I said thank you for freeing me!" The dog said again.**

"Wait, is that Deku?" Ochako gestured to the dog on-screen.

"Sounded like him." Kirishima pointed out.

"WHY IS IT YOU GET MAD AT ME FOR LOOKING AT THE GIRLS WHILE HE CAN TRY AND HAVE SEX WITH ONE OF YOU AND NO ONE SAYS A THING?" Mineta yelled out pissed off.

"**..That dog can TALK.." Iida responded in a dazed manner.**

"**Oh, where are my MANNERS?! Let me introduce myself. My name is Red XIII! Because I am the color RED, and they carved the number XIII into my flesh! THEN they did those EXPERIMENTS on me! Now I can talk like you two-leggers!" The dog (Red XIII/Izuku) addressed the group.**

"**..HOW-" Momo started only to get interupted by Izuku.**

"**-Did they capture me? Oh, oof.. Well, what happened was.." The scene changed to an image of Izuku sleeping in a field with a net landing over him, "Those sneaky Shinras. Also, Hojo has escaped." Izuku answered.**

"**DAMN IT! We were so fixated on the fact that-" Bakugo started only to get interupted by Iida yelling.**

"**Dog can TALK.."**

"**Can we keep him, Cloud? Can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, CAN WE?!" Ochako asked a mile a minute while gasping.**

"**You should listen to the girl with the BUTT! She seems SMART!" Izuku reasoned**

"**Eh.." Momo sighed.**

"**DON'T listen to the boob girl! She seems disrespectful!" Izuku reasoned.**

"**I like this guy!" Bakugo said in an amused tone.**

"**I'm SPLENDID!" was Izuku's reaction**

"**Uh.. Can we just get out this.. this.. GOD D**N IT, WHY AM I GOING INTO ANOTHER SEX DUNGEON?!" Momo yelled in disgust.**

"**Follow me, friends! I think I know a way to the ELEVATOR!" Izuku looked up at the ceiling.**

"**Uh, it's just down the hallway to your left." the assistant answered over the intercom.**

"**Thank you, sky voice!" Izuku replied to the intercom, " By the way, what are YOUR names?"**

"**THAT DOG CAN TALK!"**

"Why am I a dog?" Izuku asked the others.

"He did say you were a lab experiment." Mei responded.

"Also you kind of already had that whole puppy look going on since you were little." Mitsuki added.

**The scene changed to an elevator where Bakugo is humming to himself while singing, "Bakugo is really gr-eat.." At this point a man in a black suit came on the elavator.**

"**..Going up?" the man asked**

"**Oh! Actually, I'm going down." Bakugo responded to the man.**

"**No. We're going up." the man replied**

"**Uh, NO, bud.. We're takin' this DOWN!" Bakugo argued.**

**Another man came into the elevator, "No, Tetsutetsu is RIGHT. We're going UP."**

"**AH, so close.." Bakugo responds in a defeated tone.**

"So wait, I work for the bad guys?" Tetsutestsu asked confused.

"So does Monoma, and Momo punched him so hard in the junk one of his testicles was destroyed." Ranger said, looking up from his laptop.

**The scene changed to an office with Endeavor sitting behind a desk, "Well, well, well. WELL, WELL, WELL! WELL-" Endevor started.**

"**Oh, GOD, get ON with it!" Momo yelled, patience wearing thin.**

"**Let me finish. I've got two more 'wells' in me, young lady."**

"**Where'd you take Ochako?!" Bakugo asked in his usual angry tone.**

"**The Cetra is in her cell. I must say, Avalanche, I was mistaken comparing you to rats. I see now that COCKROACHES would have been a much more APPLICABLE COMPARISON." Endeavor taunted.**

"**YEAH, 'cause we don't DIE EASY!" Iida taunted**

"**Indeed. I don't know what I find more amazing: the fact that you managed to survive the destruction of Sector 7, OR the fact that you managed to infiltrate Shinra HQ, bypassing ALL security, including my lovely niece at the front desk." Endeavor replied as the group began to snicker to themselves.**

"**Yeah.." Iida laughs, "We're REAL crafty like that."**

"**I guess.. I guess I had to be, you had to be there for it to get it.." Izuku said while laughing.**

"**Such CRAFTY foes deserve a.. CRAFTY punishment." was Endeavor's reaction.**

"**What are you gonna do, KILL US?" Bakugo asked the man.**

"**NO." Endeavor laughs, "Doctor Hojo recommends a more.. PROCREATIVE punishment. You lot will be used for his.. EXPERIMENTS!"**

"**OH, MY GOODNESS!" Iida gasps.**

"**God.. Oh, no, no, no." Bakugo laughs, "Oh, my God.."**

"**You SURE you can't kill us?" Momo asked with a pleading tone.**

"**Take them to their cells, Tetsutetsu!" Endeavor commanded.**

"**This way." Tetsutetsu said.**

"**No, no, no, no! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME HAVE SEX WITH Momo!" Bakugo yelled while laughing and being led out of the office.**

"**Oh, FCKK YOU! It would be the best you ever GOT!" Momo yelled in an angry tone while also being led out.**

"**I'm just happy I got to get out for awhile." Izuku said in a laid back manner, also being led out.**

"**You son of a BITCH! Do you think you can get AWAY with THIS?! Destroy the WORLD?! FOR PROFIT?!" Iida asked, pissed off at Endeavor**

"**I do." **

"**Next time I see you, you're a DEAD man!" Iida said while being led out.**

"**TRUST ME, and when I say this, I mean NO metaphor: next time we meet, ONE OF US.. WILL be dead." Endeavor said while laughing.**

"Why am I not surprised he was behind this all?" Shoto said to no one in particular.

"I'm shocked it wasn't one of the league members." Aizawa replied in a surprised manner.

"Why weren't we in this anyways?" Shiguraki asked.

"Cause you are a former soldier of their private army who wants to destroy the world in Janova's name." Ranger replied, reading from his laptop.

"What's the next one?" Mei asked.

"Looks like it's Jackass." Ranger answered.

**Authors Note: Thanks to GenitalWarTunder for transcribing the entirety of Deadpool for his fanfic, because I used it for the Deadpool chapter (60+ pages) Also thanks to drawcuIa from Deviantart for transcribing teamfourstar's series. It really helped to do this chapter. The winners of the poll were Jackass at 1st, GTA V at 2nd, Mass Effect at 3rd, Boondock Saints and Constantine tied for 4th, and Trailer Park Boys and Sin City tied for 5th. All prompts will be used eventually but Jackass is first. As to why I used the characters for the roles I chose, I thought it would be funny for Deku to be Red XII and Bakugo kinda acts like Cloud in the abridged series. Also I apologize for how bad this might be written but I'm not great at writing this type of writing.**

**As Always.**

**Later**


	3. Jackass

"Ok that last one was funny." Mina pointed to the screen, "The fact Midori was a talking dog was just so…"

"Perfect." Ochaco finished for her.

"Well this next one is fuckin' funny. Words do it no justice, we just have to watch this one." Ranger said, trying and failing to hide his excitement.

"What is it to get you this excited?" Momo asked with a quizzical expression.

"Just let this version of Izuku tell you." Ranger said turning on the screen

**The video began with Izuku reading the following prompt, "Warning the following stunts were done by professionals, so neither you nor your dumb little buddies should try these at home."**

**The screen opened to a shot of Izuku, Bakugo, Kaminari, Kirishima, Mineta, Sero, Monoma and Shoda being taken down by bulls in a suburban neighborhood.**

"**HI I'M IZUKU MIDORIYA AND YOU'RE WATCHING JACKASS!" he managed to get out before getting hit by a bull.**

"Ok that shit is funny." Bakugo said through his laughter.

"But didn't you jump through a window to avoid bulls?" Mineta asked.

"SAY THAT AGAIN GRAPE, SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Bakugo yelled at the teen.

"**So the guys think there on their way to a photo shoot but we've got a bunch of bees we're gonna put in through the sunroof and we've rigged the locks so they can't get out." Bakugo explained wearing a beekeepers mask.**

"**And when they do get out we've got a couple of marbles for them." Izuku added.**

"**This is the Beehive Limo." Bakugo finished**

**The limo pulled up and when it stopped Bakugo climbed onto the roof holding a box.**

"**This dosn't look good." Kaminari said.**

"**Close the fucking sunroof dude!" Mineta cried out**

**Bakugo started dumping the bees from the box while Izuku poured the marbles next to the limo door.**

**Inside the limo Kirishima was kicking the window while Mineta and Kaminari were staying away from the bees and Monoma was crying from getting stung in the legs.**

"**Ow, God, There stinging my legs!" Monoma cried out moving to where Mineta and Kaminari were.**

"**Dude, your bringing them over here." Kaminari yelled.**

**At this point Izuku opened the door causing all of them to run out and trip on the marbles.**

**At this point Monoma stripped to his boxers, "Sorry dudes, pissed myself."**

**With that the screen went black.**

"Ok that was funny as hell." Sero gestured to the screen.

"How dare you 1-A heathens include me in your schemes?" Monoma asked while gesturing to Bakugo and Izuku.

"Your just mad cause you pissed yourself." Kendo smacked him in the back of the head.

**The screen changed to Shoda and Mineta on a bridge above water connected with a bungee cord.**

"**Im Minoru Mineta and this it the Bungee Bridge." Mineta said looking at the camera, "Are you ready Shoda?" Mineta asked.**

"**Just do it already." Shoda said.**

"**Ok three, two, one," after the count Mineta jumped, causing Shoda to fall into the water, pulling him down.**

**Bakugo yelled from the bridge, "That worked perfectly." as they all laughed.**

**The screen went black.**

"See Monoma, they are all being messed with." Tokage responded.

"Why can't it be the 1-A bastards getting hurt?" Monoma asked

**The screen changed to Izuku, Mineta and Kirishima standing in a ball pit while tokage explained from the side, "Ok the Anaconda is the longest snake in the world. It is non venomous and uses constriction to kill its prey. It can kill a full grown man within minutes, Mineta, probably about 30 seconds."**

"Aw Come on!" Mineta yelled out.

"**This is the Anaconda Ball Pit" Izuku introduced the segment.**

**What followed was three minutes of the three trying to catch the snake with Izuku repeating the phrase "We have seized the snake" only to get bitten multiple times.**

"Why would my baby do that and why is he enjoying it?" Inko asked, terrified of her son laughing while getting bitten multiple times.

"Cause he knows it's funny." Ranger explained

"Besides I would never go near any snakes, let alone an anaconda." Izuku said before thinking on it for a second, "I'm also never going into a ball pit ever again."

"Same." Mineta and Kirishima agreed.

"Look they finally got it out." Ochaco pointed out.

"**Ok we have finally seized the snake." Izuku said right as Kirishima ran out of the pit with another snake wrapped around his foot, "I guess we forgot about the other snake." Izuku was laughing while blood dripped from his arms.**

**The screen went black again**

"Ok now here's my favorite one." Ranger was excited

"Wait, how do you know what's gonna happen?" Mina asked him.

"Oh, uh, laptop." Ranger blurted, 'Shit, they're onto me' he thought to himself.

**The screen showed Izuku in a cow pen while wearing roller skates and a pink sweater with a skull and crutches emblem on it. "I'm Izuku Midoriya and this is Roller Buffalo." as he said that he started dancing while the camera cut to Bakugo, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Monoma all dancing in an exaggerated manner.**

"OK why is he dancing like that?" Mitsuki asked confused.

"Cause it's funny." Mei answered laughing.

**The buffalos then rammed into Izuku full speed, causing him to flip onto his ass.**

"**Dude you just got hit by a herd of buffalos." Monoma replied.**

**At this the screen darkened.**

"Ok last one." Ranger said while laughing his ass off.

"Can this one not be my son getting horrendously injured?" Inko asked

"Don't worry, this one will be Bakugo getting the treatment." Mei added

**The scene opened to a cattle farm where Bakugo, Kirishima and Izuku were there with Izuku holding a blowtorch and a metal rod. "Here we are on some random ass ranch, and this is The Brand, and it's gonna suck." Bakugo deadpanned to the camera.**

"**Ok, drop em." Izuku said, turning on the blowtorch.**

"**Christ" Bakugo let out, dropping his pants to just below his ass.**

"Are they doing what I think there doing?" Midnight asked with a nosebleed.

"God I hope not." Aizawa replied, handing her a tissue to wipe up blood.

"**OK" Bakugo yelled getting impatient.**

"**If I take it off, it's gonna go cold in a second." Izuku explained while kaminari held him down.**

"**Alright you said ten seconds thirty seconds ago." Bakugo yelled out.**

"**Ok ready?" Izuku asked holding the brand at ass level.**

"**No" Bakugo yelled out.**

**At this point Izuku pressed the brand against Bakugo's ass causing him to jump and get hit slightly above. Izuku then pushed down again causing Bakugo to get frustrated. "Press it hard you idiot."**

**Izuku then pressed harder casing another part of the brand to go a bit higher. At this point Bakugo broke from Kirishima's grip and ran to a cow's drinking pool and dipping his ass in it.**

**He then showed the brand to the rest of them stating, "There's three solid dicks, there's one half-assed one and then you gave me a set of balls."**

"**But a sweet set of balls." Kirishima added.**

"**Rad!" Bakugo replied, "I'd rather rip my dick off and throw it in the river then to do that again, God Damn."**

"Why was it shaped like a penis?" Jiro asked.

"I'm guessing cause they were branding his ass." Momo replied.

**The screen cut to an apartment with the caption three days later.**

"**We're at My mom's and Deku's mom is here to, and we're about to present them the branded dick on my but." Bakugo and Izuku started walking only for Bakugo to stop and say to the camera, "Let me rephrase that, Dicks."**

**The scene changed to inside the apartment where they were talking to their mothers, "I got him a present." Izuku said to Mitsuki.**

"**What?" Mitsuki asked.**

"**It still hurts." Bakugo added**

"**What am I looking at?" Mitsuki asked as Bakugo was pulling his pants slightly down.**

"**He gave me a dick farm on my ass." he said to the shocked face of Mitsuki and the amused face of Inko.**

"**IS THAT PERMANENT?"**

"**YES LOOK!"**

**The scene switched to just Inko ho said to the camera, "If he was gonna get one on there he should have made it bigger and more realistic, that puny little thing is embarrassing."**

**The screen switched back to everyone else as Mitsuki said to Bakugo, "You had the cutest butt ever and now you've ruined it."**

"**No, Dick Farm Deku ruined it." Bakugo added.**

"**Why'd you ruin it?" Mitsuki asked Izuku.**

"**Well he was jumping around alright, I was scared I was burning my own friend." Izuku reasoned**

"**Cause it's funny" Bakugo deadpanned.**

"**It's not funny." Mitsuki replied as the screen went black.**

"Ok that version of Bakugo and Izuku was just too good." Mina laughed while explaining.

"It was best when the 1-A bastards were getting injured." Monoma said while laughing only to get hit by Kendo.

"Ok what's the next universe?" Ranger asked looking at his laptop, "Starfox Adventures."

**Authors Note: I put up a new poll for this story. I added new choices along with the ones that didn't get the most votes last time. You can find it on my profile.**

**As Always.**

**Later**


	4. Starfox Adventures

"That might have been funny but watching it felt painful at times." Kaminari pointed out.

"Yeah, but still, that 1-B jerk getting stung by bees was pretty funny." Mina laughed at Monoma's misfortune.

"Why are all of you against me?" Monoma whined.

"Anyways let's get on to the next one. A little background information, in this one Midoriya is a space pilot who is also a mercenary. He is part of a team with Hatsume as his engineer/mechanic and Aizawa is the seasoned veteran who is his cartographer. Bakugo used to be his second in command but he went solo. For this mission he is trying to save a planet populated with dinosaurs and save an alien warrior trapped in a crystal on top of a temple." Ranger explained to everyone.

"So this one is in space, with aliens?" Mina asked excitedly.

"Let's just watch this and see." Ranger said while starting the screen.

**The scene opened to a temple with rain pouring down and six squid like ghosts circling a giant crystal suspended in midair. The person inside the crystal was a pink skinned girl with horns wearing a gold bra and a loincloth, while a green haired mercenary watched the scene from below.**

"**What's going on? You said this would save her!" Izuku yelled to the spirits**

**As he said that the spirits began to fly into the girl.**

"**NO!"**

**At this point the spirits then left the girl's body and flew into a statue that began to shake violently.**

"**Wake up! Wake up!"**

**The girl opened her eyes as the crystal exploded sending her falling towards the bottom of the temple where Izuku was quick to use a staff on his back to catch her with it.**

**As he helped her climb up the statue's head began to rise and speak in a familiar voice to the two, "I am reborn! The mighty Krazoa God!" at this point he laughed madly at the two, "Kneel all those that stand before me!" he said before continuing his laughter.**

"So I'm the alien warrior? Why am I dressed like that?" Mina asked gesturing at the screen.

"Who cares, this is what you should have made into your hero costume." Mineta said with a nosebleed, before suddenly getting shocked.

"Keep being a perv and I will continue to replicate Pavlov's experiment!" Ranger said pointing a remote control at Mineta.

"**We will never kneel to you," Mina said before grabbing the staff from Izuku's back, "Give me that."**

"**Hey...Wait!" Izuku said before taking an annoyed tone, "Well thanks for nothing. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be standing here at all."**

"**My staff! Your back!" Mina responded before firing blasts from the staff at the floating head.**

**At this point Izuku went into his fighter and began to fly to the statue which then addressed him "I've been looking forward to this day. To see you again," at this point he turned around revealing the disembodied head of All for One, "Izuku Midoriya"**

"Wait, sensei's a giant head in this one?" Shiguraki asked confused.

"He's also the one who killed Izuku's father in this universe. He was also killed by Izuku years prior to this. He used the planets energy to revive himself. It's why the planet was ripped apart." Ranger answered back

"**All for One!" Izuku responded, surprised his oldest enemy is somehow alive.**

"**And now, to destroy the Lylat System!" All for One yelled, turning back to his statue form.**

"**I've got to stop him!" Izuku responded in fear.**

"So wait, he's afraid, why exactly?" Momo asked with a confused expression, "Midoriyas the most fearless person in our class."

"It's simple really, he killed All for One during the Lylat War and now, All for One figured out how to resurrect himself. You'd be a bit afraid if that happened to you." Ranger explained to the girl.

**At this point the two began to fight until All for One decided to try and suck Izuku's ship into his mouth. He was almost successful until another ship fired a bomb at the back of his head causing him to abandon his attack.**

"**Hey Deku! Different time, different planet, and you still need my help. It's good to see ya, buddy." Bakugo responded over a communication channel.**

"Bakubro with the save," Kirishima responded, "And with an excellent one-liner."

"And that's why I'm the best." Bakugo responded with a smirk, only to get yelled at by his mother.

"Shut your mouth brat, your disturbing everyone!" Mitsuki responded while slapping her son in the back of the head.

**The two began fighting all for One, Izuku directly attacking and Bakugo providing interference and sending Izuku bombs to attack with. They eventually killed All for One a second time causing the spirits to return to the planet and push it back together, saving the planet.**

"So they killed All for One and caused the planet to heal itself?" Tooru asked gesturing with a sign with a pointed finger on it.

"Pretty much." Ranger responded.

"But what about me? I was there also." Mina gestured to the screen.

"It's not over yet." Ranger replied with an audible sigh.

**The scene shifted to show the team celebrating after Nezu contacted them and told them their pay was being forwarded to their accounts, Bakugo also rejoined the team, much to Mei's pleasure. It was at that point Aizawa started to play a message Mina sent to Izuku.**

"**Hi, Izuku. I really appreciate what you did for me. I'm just so sorry we didn't get much of a chance to talk. I'm left with just one thing to do…" at this point Mina stepped out of the elevator and spoke the last line of her message to Izuku, "And that's to say, thank you."**

"**...Well uh, OK. I mean, sure, no problem!" Izuku got out nervously.**

"Of course, even in another universe he can't talk to girls." Kaminari laughed at his classmate's alternate self.

"Ok why is there cheesy saxophone music playing?" Momo asked while holding in laughter.

"I like to play fast and loose with the settings" was all Ranger replied.

"**Your not shy, are you, Izuku?" Mei asked while laughing.**

"**My sensors indicate Izuku's temperature is rising," the ship's AI reported to the team and Mina, causing them all except Izuku to laugh, "Are you OK Izuku?"**

**At this point Bakugo pushed Izuku next to Mina, "I'm gonna be just fine!" Izuku said ending the scene.**

"So that's how it ends?" Mina asked with an amused look.

"No, apparently they go on to fight more enemies and save their galaxy multiple times." Ranger answered the girl.

"I mean what happens to everyone?" Mina asked.

"Oh, well, you and Izuku end up retiring in your thirties and having a kid who also becomes a space pilot and mercenary." Ranger explained, "Here's a picture." Ranger then pulled up a picture of a pink skinned, green haired kid riding on a slightly older Izuku's shoulders while Mina was watching in the background.

"SO CUTE!" Tooru squealed at the sight of the child.

At this point the screen activated again, showing a trailer for something else.

"**Ok Mr. Midoriya, heres $50,000 American for the kid." a strange voice on screen said.**

"**You sure his mother or sister won't find out a thing?" A Voice Inko, Mitsuki, Bakugo and Izuku all recognized.**

"**They'll think he's dead. Relax we're taking care of your problem for you. You will never see your quirkless son again." the voice said.**

**The scene changed to various methods of tourture being used on a four year old Izuku causing everyone watching to feel sick to their stomachs.**

"**I guess you were right doctor," the first voice spoke up, "Enough physical and mental trauma can cause a quirk to manifest in a quirkless person."**

"**Unfortunately it took six years to manifest and it also seems to have messed up his mind." The doctor, who looked familiar to Izuku and Inko responded, "He's completely useless to us now."**

"**Well, he can heal from anything, so lets put him in the deadpool." Voice one, now identified as Overhaul, "Might as well make some money off of him."**

"Wait Deadpool, like the second universe we saw?" Mina asked, now excited.

"No, this one seems different somehow." Mei responded.

"**How about we put that girl with the rewind power with him," the doctor responded, "See how that ends."**

**The scene changed to show a fifteen year old Izuku covered in scars all over his body except for his face and head fighting Overhaul, who proceed to pin him to the floor of a burning room using knives.**

"**If you kill me, then how are you going to find your little friend?" Overhaul asked in a condescending manner.**

**The scene changed to Izuku walking in a city wearing a red and black raglan shirt with a red and black beanie with eye holes covering the top half of his face armed with a gun and sword.**

"So wait, is that his suit in this one?" Momo asked Ranger.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ranger replied.

**The scene then changed to a rapist trying to attack Momo, only for a throwing knife to be sent into his shoulder.**

"**Ok listen, I'm looking for a man named Overhaul. Bird mask, germaphobe, kind of looks like someone who complains about popular movies on the internet." Izuku replied doing an impression of Batman from the Dark Knight Trilogy.**

"**Why are you speaking like that?" Momo asked him confused.**

"**It's cause the edge lords prefer dark and gritty, but now that I think about it, I think my audience prefers me to be lighthearted and fun." Izuku explained in his normal voice.**

"**Audience?" Momo asked, now more confused.**

"**It's a fourth wall thing."**

**The screen turned black and displayed the text in bold font "DEADPOOL"**

"Ok that looked like a trailer of some kind." Kaminari pointed out.

"Maybe a future universe." Izuku suggested.

"Looks like the next universe is," Ranger said looking at his laptop, "Hellsing Abridged"

**Authors Note: That was the ending to one of my favorite video games from my childhood. The thing at the end was for a new story I'm gonna start soon, It's essentially Izuku as Deadpool, so expect fourth wall breaks and several dick jokes. It will be rated M due to language, violence, and sexual situations. Vote on my poll, Hellsing Abridged is being taken off the poll.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	5. Hellsing Abridged

"Ok, that space battle was so epic. It was like PEW PEW PEW, BOOM BOOM BOOM, ESPLOSION! So manly." Kirishima said while flexing

"What's up with that thing at the end though?" Mina asked, gesturing to the screen.

"I honestly don't know what that was." Ranger explained sadly.

"Can we just watch the next one now, please?" Midnight asked wanting to avoid a scene.

"Ok, let's watch Hellsing Abridged" Mei said with a smile

"Just a little thing you need to know, Izuku goes by the name Alucard in this universe and is a vampire whose been around for hundreds of years." Ranger looked up from his laptop.

**The screen activated showing Monkey D. Luffy and Roranoa Zoro riding through the East Blue in their dinghy.**

"**This is the story about a world of adventure, a sea full of excitement and a man full of dreams and a passion that seeks to drive him to the top."**

"**My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be king of the…"**

**The screen flickers with static to reveal a room full of bloody corpses and two vampires appearing to be cuddling.**

"**Oh, uh, oh yes! I love you Edward." the female vampire said in a dead tone**

"**And I… love you… Bella." the male responded in an equally dead tone.**

"Oh, HELL NO!" Mineta screams out, surprising everyone.

"Never thought I would agree with Mineta on anything." Kyoka said with a look of shock.

"Just wait." Ranger said somehow excited.

**At that point there was a knock on the door and the male vampire fucktard walked up to the door and asked, "Hold on. Who is it?"**

"**Oh, you know…" a all to familiar voice at this point responded before pulling out a gun and shooting him thirty seven times "... a **_**real**_** fuckin' vampire!"**

"Ok this world looks much more interesting now." Kyoka said while laughing at this Izuku's actions.

"Thank God he killed those two before I had an aneurysm." Bakugo said in relief.

**The scene then showed Izuku wearing a red victorian suit with yellow sunglasses speaking to Ochaco, who was aiming down the sights of a rifle, through telepathy, because Black Magic. "Hey, Police Girl, do you have the target?"**

"**OK, master, my name is **_**Ochaco**_**. And yes, I have the target in sight." Ochaco replied while still aiming.**

"**Well, better take the shot, you're letting her get away." Izuku told her through telepathy**

"**If you just give me a second to concentrate, I could-" Ochaco started before being interrupted by Izuku, who is suddenly standing behind her.**

"**She's getting away! She's running!"**

"**I get it, I'm lining up the-" Ochaco said with her eyes turning red while Izuku inturupted her, again.**

"**Going to miss it! Going to miss it!"**

"**Just be quiet and let me-"**

"**Hey, Police Girl! Hey! Hey, Police Girl!" **

**At this point Ochaco fired and killed the female vampire "There! I took the fucking shot! She's dead, there's blood everywhere!"**

"**...Oh, you are just a treat." Izuku said with a sinister smile.**

**The screen changed to a black background with the text "One Week Earlier" across the screen.**

"**Now, I know what you're thinking: "How did all this come about?" Well, it all started on a midnight stroll through the woods. The air was clear, the moon was full. I was **_**dying**_** to sink my teeth into something. Get it? Because I'm a vampire. Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha… It's funny." Izuku narrated while walking through a field until he reached an army of ghouls and a homicidal priest holding Ochaco hostage.**

"Why do I fear for Ochaco's life all of a sudden?" Mina asked with a panicked look.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ochaco said, fearing for her alternate self.

"**So, you came. Too bad you're **_**far**_** too late." the priest said to Izuku.**

"**...What?" Izuku asked, not showing emotion**

"**Everyone else is already dead. Except this little tart." The priest then looked at Ochaco, "But trust me, I still plan to kill her."**

"**Mm-hmm." Izuku said, still not showing emotion.**

"**But first, I'm going to **_**rape**_** her!" The priest continued with a psychotic tone.**

"**Neat." Izuku repled emotionlessly as before.**

"It's like he doesn't even care!" Kaminari gestured to the screen.

"At least show concern about the priest wanting to rape her!" Mineta said with an angered look.

"Did Mineta just not be a perv?" Momo asked in shock.

"I would never go as far as rape. Even I have standards." Mineta responded, shocking everyone with his remarks.

"**But before I can do any of that... I'm going to kill **_**you!" **_**the priest said while staring at Izuku intently.**

"**Oh? See, that **_**would**_** be intimidating, if you were… well, intimidating." Izuku told the priest while stifling a laugh.**

"**Gr-r-r, are you mocking me?!" the priest asked pissed off at Izuku insulting him.**

"**Oh, no, no, no, no, no… Pfft, yeah!" Izuku taunts while shooting both the priest and Ochaco through the heart while the "Shot through the heart" part of Bon Jovi's You Give Love a Bad Name played.**

"**Well, that should about wrap things up here." Izuku said while putting away his gun and noticing Ochaco was still alive**

"**Oh, yeah. Forgot about you. Sorry about that whole "shooting you" thing, but I know if you look deep into your heart, which is currently all over that tree, you'll find a way to forgive me." Izuku told the girl while she was still dying.**

"**Awww, geez, you look like a puppy. A brunette, eviscerated puppy." Izuku told her before finally caving, "Christ! Fine! I'll help you! But only because you got nice tits."**

"THAT'S WHY HE SAVED ME?" Ochaco asked looking at the screen in shock

"He's not wrong." Mina said, making Ochaco nervous, "I mean that as a compliment."

"But still, the fact that's why he saved me is kind of shocking. But thanks for the compliment Mina. Ochaco said to the pink girl.

**The scene changes to Izuku talking to Midnight on the phone reporting his mission details to her.**

"**So, that's your field report?" Midnight asked over the phone**

"**Yup." Izuku answered back.**

"**You went on a walk through the forest at midnight."**

"**Yup."**

"**You killed a homicidal vampire priest."**

"**Dead."**

"**And then you turned someone into a vampire, who happened to be a big tittied-" Midnight started only to be interrupted by Izuku**

"**Big tittied police girl. Yes! It's like I didn't just get through explaining this. Now if you don't mind, I've got things to do." Izuku finished his report to Midnight**

"**What "things"? You don't do "things"." Midnight responded to his comment**

"**Yes, I do. I take enthusiastic walks through the woods." Izuku told Midnight**

"**And kill homicidal vampire priests?" Midnight added to his statement"**

"_**Very**_** enthusiastic walks." Izuku told Midnight as the screen went black with the phrase "One Week Later" displayed on the screen.**

"So wait, I'm his boss in this one?" Midnight asked with an excited tone of voice.

"Seems like it." Nezu responded, "Let's see what kind of boss you are."

"Did he sound ominus?" All Might asked in confusion, "I think he's being ominus."

"**So, that's your field report?" Midnight asked over the phone again.**

"**Yup." Izuku replied to her.**

"**Yup."**

"…**and you shot him thirty-six times?"**

"**Thirty-**_**seven**_**." Izuku corrected Midnight**

"**And took out his partner?" Midnight asked, already dreading the answer.**

"**To be fair, that was the police girl… with the big titties." Izuku corrected Midnight again.**

"**...You need to stop going on walks." Midnight sighed in response.**

"**And you need to hurry up and hook up some god-damned DSL in here!" Izuku snarked in response.**

"**Ugh! Listen; you have an assignment in Ireland." Midnight said in an exasperated tone.**

"**Ooooh… I've never hunted down a leprechaun before. Do you think if I shoot them with my gun Lucky Charms will explode everywhere?!" Izuku explained with an excited tone.**

"**Sweet Christ! Just get to Ireland, kill the vampire who's taken over the hospital, and bring the police girl with you." Midnight responded sounding pissed off.**

"**Awww, come on! I have to bring her **_**everywhere!**_**" Izuku complained.**

"**Ah-ah-ah! None of the sass!" Midnight scolded**

"**Yes, **_**MOM**_**."**

"IZUKU MIDORIYA. I hope you don't act like this to your teachers." Inko scolded her son.

"If anything he's the most polite student we have this year." Midnight assured the mother

**The scene changed to a church in Italy where two priests were talking "So what can I do for you, Father O'Mally'O'Connel'O'Carrol'O'Reilly'O'Brian'O'Sullivan... ah-who is also Italian?" the first priest, now identified as Tenya Iida asked the older looking priest.**

"**Tell-a me, Iida, what is your favorite thing to do?" the other priest asked.**

"**Spreading the word and love of Jesus Christ to the many people of the world, teaching peace and love for all!" Iida responded with a smile on his face.**

"**And-a killing-a vampires?" the older priest asked.**

"**Oh, just try to fucking stop me!" Iida replied with a psychotic grin**

"**And what about… Protestants?" the old priest asked.**

"**Second verse, same as the first. Now put me on a plane, so I can put'em in a hearse!" Iida asked, his psychotic grin not faltering.**

"Ok Iida, your downright terrifying in this one." Ochaco gestured at the screen.

"Why would I be like this?" Iida asked while gesturing robotically.

"They'll probably explain it later." Tsuyu reasoned.

**The scene changed to Ochaco sitting on the steps outside a hospital at night holding her gun while Izuku's gun was fired inside.**

"**Hey, Police Girl! Police Girl! This is awesome! You should totally join in! Seriously, there's like… forty zombies in here! Just one shot to the head and they explode!" Izuku explained before another gunshot was heard, "It's just like House of the Dead, only like… a hundred times more awesome!"**

**At this point Ochaco burst into the room, laid on the floor and aimed at a zombie, "Fine! I'll shoot some of the rotten bastards! Can't be that much fun." at this point she shot a ghoul causing her eyes to go red again and Rob Zombie's Feel So Numb starts playing in the background "Oh, fuck the hell, **_**yes!**_**"**

**She then proceeded to shoot ghouls until running out of ammo, switching to bashing them to death with her rifle.**

"**Sweet Black fucking Sabbath! If I wasn't holding out for that beast of a woman Midnight, I'd fuck the red right out of those eyes." Izuku said a second before Ochaco gets stabbed in the back by a bunch of bayonets. **

"**Well… kinda like that, only with less symbolism and more my penis in your vagina." Izuku said before sniffing the air.**

"**Huh?! Suddenly it reeks of **_**hypocrisy**_** in here." at this point Iida walked into the room, "Oh, if it isn't the Catholic Church! And what's this? No little Timmy glued to your crotch? Progress!"**

"**Ah, and look at what we have here? A **_**bloody heathen!**_**" Iida replied to the vampire.**

"**Excuse me, but I'm a fuck-mothering vampire! I've killed a **_**lot**_** of people to get this title. I deserve to be called such!" Izuku corrected Iida**

"**Well then, mind if I ask you your name?" Iida asked.**

"**Only if you give yours first, **_**papist**_**." Izuku responded to his question.**

"**Fine, I'll give you the courtesy. The name's…" Iida started before the screen switched to Midnight listening to a taller Gran Torino**

"**Tenya Iida." Gran Torino said to Midnight, while dropping papers on her desk.**

"**Oh, fuck all kinds of duck!" Midnight said in a surprised tone.**

**The scene changed back to Izuku and Iida in the hospital with Iida giving a speech to the vampire, "You have been chosen to reveal my existence to the world. You will witness what happens here today, and you will tell of it later… except you won't... **_**'cause I'll have killed 'ya!**_**" Iida said finishing with an insane laugh.**

"**Oh, my, **_**brilliant**_** speech… and unoriginal. That's totally from Boondock Saints." Izuku explained to the insane priest.**

"**What?! No, it isn't! I came up with it a week ago." Iida tried to explain.**

"**Whatever. We're here for the vampire." Izuku explained to Iida.**

"**The only one left here is **_**your**_** sorry pale ass." Iida explained while Ochaco was recovering from the attack.**

"**Yeah, yeah, give me a minute." Izuku said to Ochaco before returning his focus to Iida, "So, what do you want, anyways? The nearest elementary school is at least ten kilometers away."**

"**It is your corrupt I claim. It is your evil that will be sought by me with every breath…" Iida started before getting interrupted by Izuku.**

"**Boondock... Saints. Seriously, you must watch that movie **_**religiously**_**. Huh-huh… get it?" Izuku said to the priest.**

"**OK, you know what? Fuck it. Knife." Iida said while charging Izuku with two bayonets.**

"**Knife?" Izuku asked before getting stabbed by Iida.**

"**Master!" Ochaco said in shock while Izuku was stabbed.**

"**Boom!" Izuku said while shooting Iida in the head, "Headshot. Well, now that that's over, how about we go back to my place for a bowl of my favorite cereal, Count Cho-" Izuku started before getting decapitated while an audio clip of Jack Black in Brutal Legend yelling "Decapitation"**

"**Master…" Ochaco got out as Izuku's head landed on the ground next to her.**

"**Well, now that that's over, how about we go back to my place for a bowl of my favorite cereal Frankenbe…" Iida says before noticing Ochaco has left with Izuku's head, "Son of a protestant whore! Well, you know what time it is!" Iida said while drawing more bayonetes while the camera zoomed out with the word rape writen in all caps at the bottom of the screen.**

"**See... this kind of shit is why I stopped going to church." Ochaco said while limping away holding Izuku's head**

"**Police girl… Poli-i-i-ice Girl, you are reading your master's mind. Put my head between your boobs!" Izuku said telepathically to Ochaco.**

"Get your head out of the gutter Deku, people are dying!" Ochaco yelled at the screen.

"You do know this is not our Midoriya or universe, right?" Momo asked, causing Ochaco to go silent.

"**Now I'm all alone…" Ochaco says while hugging Izuku's head, "The only one I had left was you"**

"**Very good! Now the next thing I want you to do is... put me between your legs!" Izuku replied in a muffled voice before a bayonet stuck his head to the wall, "God damn it!"**

"**It's a shame for you lost your head. A careless vampire, who wound up dead. You wore your sin like it was some kind of prize. Too many lies… too many lies." Iida said while approaching Ochaco, who was at this point scared of the priest**

'**What do I do? What do I do?! I… I could try seducing him… wait, no! I'm not an eight-year old boy! SHIT!' Ochaco thought to herself as Iida continued his approach.**

"**Say your prayers, wee lass!" Iida says before Midnight suddenly arrives and shoots his blades to shards**

"**That girl belongs to me!" Midnight said with a serious tone.**

"**Well, aren't **_**you**_** the naughty one?" Iida replied in a sarcastic tone.**

"**Don't make me shoot you in the fucking head!" Midnight replied, still in a serious tone.**

"But, I thought they established shooting him isn't effective" Midnight asked while gesturing to the screen.

"How exactly is this version of you supposed to know that?" Aizawa asked back.

"They did have information on young Iida." All Might pointed out.

"**What the hell do you want, you crazy protestant bastard?" Iida asked Midnight.**

"**I'm a woman." Midnight replied in a stern tone.**

"**Call yourself whatever you want, you crazy protestant bastard." Iida replied to her**

"**You do know this is a grave violation of our agreement?" Midnight asked the priest.**

"**And what part would that be?" Iida asked back**

"**The part where you're here… killing my men!" Midnight explaines right before Iida kills her two bodyguards.**

"**I have no idea what chou're on about. I'm just here doin' my job! Killin' vampires 'n' werewolves an' leprechauns. I never actually found one but do you think if I cut one open with my knife, it would spill out Lucky Charms?" Iida threw out there causing flashbacks to come to the audience.**

"God dammit, now I want Lucky Charms." Izuku said out loud, shocking everyone and invoking the wrath of 1-B's resident bible thumper.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THE LORD'S NAME IN VAIN!" Shiozaki yelled out before switching to a more controlled tone, "Although I could also go for Lucky Charms now."

"**Just shut up! Where the hell is Alucard?!" Midnight yelled at the priest.**

"**Oh, him? I **_**killed**_** him!" Iida replied back to her.**

"**Killed him?" Midnight asked in shock.**

"**Cut off his bloody head!" Iida replied with a smile on his face.**

"**Oh! Well, that's step one…" Midnight replied in a serious tone before switching to an amused one, "what about two through ten?"**

"**Ah, **_**Christ!**_**" Iida replies as Izuku regenerates in a shot of splendor and magnificence. (read: Awesomeness)**

"**You done goofed." Izuku replied in a serious tone.**

"**How the blood-soaked protestant hell did you do that?!" Iida asked in a confused tone.**

"**Fuck you, that's how." Izuku says before Iida pulls out a bible and opens it.**

"**You know what? I've had enough of this. To hell with all you dirty heathens!" Iida says before using the bible to teleport away**

"**Eat me! Don't forget to write!" Izuku says as Iida leaves.**

"**Oh… oh, my God… We survived!" Ochaco says, shocked at the whole ordeal.**

"**Sooo…" Izuku says while looking at Midnight.**

"**What?" Midnight asks in an annoyed tone.**

"**Do I get to go after him?" Izuku asked in an exited tone.**

"**No." Midnight replied coldly.**

"**Aw, come on!" Izuku said in a pleading tone**

"**No, and that's final! We've got bigger things to worry about. Whoever's behind these vampire attacks... it has to be some kind of large organized group." Midnight explained to the vampire.**

"**Like the Nazis?" Izuku asked.**

"**That would be retarded." Midnight answered back.**

**At that point the scene changed to a version of All for One giving a speech.**

"**Gentlemen… ve… are Nazis!" All for One said in a german accent.**

"**Sieg heil! Sieg heil!" the nazis responded back**

"**Und ve… vill have var!" All for One continued.**

"**Sieg heil! Sieg heil!" the nazis replied again**

"**Und ve… und ve…" All for One starts, but stops with a sneeze.**

"**Gesundheit! Gesundheit!" the nazis respond, ending the scene.**

"Wow, that was retarded." Bakugo said when the scene ended.

"I can't believe that was the same group who brought Erurope to its knees in WWII." Izuku added.

"This particular group, maybe not the best at the whole world conquest thing." Iida pointed out.

"What's the next one?" Midnight asked while looking towards Ranger.

"Looks like the next universe is VG Cats."

**Authors Note: And Hellsing Abridged. Just an FYI if you suggest a scenario, I will consider it, but if it's something I'm not familiar with I won't be able to do it. Sorry to anyone who wants a Steven Universe chapter but I've never seen Steven Universe and don't really have the time to see it. Anyways look forward to the VG Cats chapter (I flipped a coin to decide between VG Cats or Cyanide and Happiness) Also vote on my poll for future chapter Ideas, it's on my profile.**

**As Always.**

**Later**


	6. VG Cats

"Why was Iida so psychotic in the last one?" Momo asked, looking back at Ranger.

"He was just doing his job, killing vampires." Ranger explained, thinking that was enough information.

"But will we get more from that universe?" Kirishima asked, an excited look in his eye, "Cause I want to see if I show up in that world."

"Possibly." Ranger assured the teen, "But for now, let's get into VG Cats. We'll be seeing a few different things from this universe so get ready to see something that will definitely be offensive to you."

**The screen opened to a jungle where Izuku and Mina are talking while wearing their outfits from the Starfox Adventures universe only with cat ears and tails.**

"**Alright Izuku, to help you in your quest you may use my staff. My staff can…" Mina said only to get interupted by Izuku.**

"**HEY WOW! WHAT'S THIS?!" Izuku yelled out while looking at the ground.**

"**My staff can…" Mina started, looking less enthusiastic before getting interrupted again.**

"**A three dekuwacto seed!" Izuku yells out while music plays as he picks it up.**

"**An obscurity bag!" Izuku yells, picking up multiple items, the music playing each time, "A thingy-ma-dealie, a boober snoober, Flanger socket, a shiggity shwanna!"**

**At this point Mina was pissed as hell.**

"**Man, who'd of thunk all this cool stuff would be lying around here." Izuku said with a smile on his face.**

"**Hey look what I found!" Mina said while hitting Izuku in the back of the head with a thrown rock, "A ROCK!"**

"**Yay! A rock!" Izuku said, holding up the rock while the music played again.**

"I'm guessing they do this stuff all the time?" Toru asked, holding her laughter.

"Yeah, they do." Ranger began to explain, "It's just their thing, they do however care about one another."

**The scene changed to a shot of Izuku wearing a black speedo and a witches hat holding a sign that says "Will Dance 4 Gill" while a fully clothed Mina is just standing fully clothed with a shocked expression on her face.**

"Some of them are short and sweet like that." Ranger explained to everyone while they had shocked expressions on their faces.

**The scene changed to Izuku and Mina in futuristic soldiers uniforms walking through a spaceship.**

"**Ya know Mina, I've been thinking." Izuku said to the girl next to him.**

"**I doubt that but go on." Mina shot back.**

"**It's about those alien face huggers." Izuku started, not noticing the face hugger stalking him, "They clamp to your face and implant their babies into your stomach, right?"**

"**...Yeah, why?" Mina asked, not liking where this is going.**

"**Well wouldn't that mean they stick their, **_**you know**_**, down your throat?" Izuku asked with a quizzical expression.**

"**Oh God! They're raping your face! That's horrible!" Mina replied in horror.**

"**I tell ya. As if **_**killing **_**you isn't bad enough. You also get a face full of alien **_**wing-wong**_**." Izuku pointed out before a face hugger latched onto his face.**

**All Mina could do was watch as the face hugger made a bunch of disgusting sounds on Izuku's face until it fell of smoking a cigarette while Izuku had a look of pure terror and disgust.**

"Now I can't watch Alien the same ever again." Mina said, holding back laughter.

**The scene changed to Bakugo wearing a sort of superheroes outfit with a textbox introducing him as Pantsman and that he has an underwear fetish**

"**Did I ever do drugs? What? Wait...What's that title say? FETISH?! You know what? I don't have time for this. Evil criminals don't catch themselves ya know." Bakugo says with an angry tone, before switching to a confused one, "Except for Dr. Van Kirishima's self catching robots. Those were just **_**confusing**_**."**

**At this point Bakugo walked out and a stage hand, who was an idiot walked onto the set.**

"**We can edit this right?" Kaminari, the stage hand, asked.**

"**Yes." Bakugo popped back into the shot to answer.**

"**No! Get off the set, idiot!" A voice off stage answered before the focus was switched to Mina, who was billed as very pink.**

"**The cast? There all a bunch of freaks and idiots." Mina told an unseen person.**

"**And, Izuku?" the voice asked.**

"**Oh, he's the king of the idiots. A veritable sultan of stupidity." Mina replied before the focus switched to Izuku, who was billed as Izuku Midoriya the Third.**

**Mina is a very, very mean lady. She's always yelling at me and hitting me with things. Like last week I got this console…" Izuku says before focus returns to Mina.**

"**He used my money to buy this '**_**console**_**' of his. It was a freaking box filled with rocks!" Mina said with an angry tone, "I just know that damned hobo is behind it."**

**The scene focused on Izuku again as was now standing and speaking in a slightly angry tone, "And then she just started **_**beating me**_** with my brand new 'Boxorz-O-Roxers'. I promised to get her one too but that just made her hit me **_**harder**_**!" He switched to an amused tone, "So I've been secretly peeing in her coffee ever since."**

**The scene shifted back to Mina who had an amused grin, "So I've been switching our coffee ever since."**

**The scene shifted back to Izuku who was drinking deeply from his coffee mug.**

"Ok, that was pretty funny." Kirishima pointed out, "Especially BakuBro as a superhero."

"That was plain gross at the end." Momo said, a look of disgust on her face.

"I don't think I'm comfortable watching this anymore." Ochaco said, feeling a little nauseous.

"Just one more and it's one of the sweet ones." Ranger told the group, who nodded in agrement.

**The screen changed to Izuku and Mina in a game store, Izuku was testing out a game on display while Mina was looking at a copy of Skyrim. She was going to buy it until she noticed she had no money. She put the game down and left, not noticing Izuku was looking at the same game with a smile on his face.**

**The scene shifted to a montage of Izuku working various odd jobs, like shoveling ape shit, delivering newspapers while a rogue lawnmower chased him, and getting coins from a ? box until he held a huge stack of cash.**

**The scene shifted to Mina coming home with Izuku sleeping on the couch. She went to her room and noticed a present from Izuku in front of her lamp. She unwrapped the present to find a copy of Oblivion. Her expression changed to one of happiness as she went to play the game in her room while the focus shifted to Izuku with kiss marks on his forehead, a smile on his face and a note taped to his arm saying "Merry Christmas" **

"AWW, they really do care for each other." Toru said in glee.

"But he got her the wrong gift." Kyoka pointed out.

"It's the thought that counts." Momo reminded her.

"Anyways the next world is Dragon Ball Abridged." Ranger threw out there.

**Authors Note: The comics used were Easily Amused: Easy Money, Easy Dirty Money: That's Saying a Mouthful: Behind The Scenes (Part 1): and The Perfect Gift. FYI the perfect gift had no dialog whatsoever, just saying before the complaints come in. Vote on the next universe (on my profile)**

**As Always**

**Later**


	7. DBZ Abridged

"And that is why I'm no longer allowed at sea world." Ranger told the group, who looked on in shock.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Bakugo asked, looking nauseated.

"I like telling stories." Ranger replied, "Let's start the next universe."

**The scene opens up showing mountains followed by showing many wildlife until a space pod comes crashing down at a distance,startling many ostriches and farmer.**

"**Oh God,no! My marijuana patch! I mean,er... my carrot patch... yeah!"**

"Nice cover." Aizawa responded sarcastically.

"And here I thought the students were bad at lying." Midnight responded, equally sarcastic.

"That escalated quickly." Present Mic responded, for some reason holding a beer and wearing a fake mustache.

"Are you doing a Ron Burgundy impression?" Ranger asked slightly amused.

"I like this kid." Present Mic responded.

**At this point the farmer is driving to the crash sight and thinking to himself, 'I better do what any sensible Middle American would do in this situation. Get mah gun!'**

"Are all farmers card-carrying members of the NRA?" Todaroki asked the person next to him.

"I think so," Izuku started, getting a quizzical look, "It's kind of a rule for all farmers."

**The pod opened and said in a computerized voice "Hello, and welcome to Earth... with open bar."**

**At this point Monoma stepped out of the pod causing the farmer to yell out in surprise, "Holy crap, it's Sonic the Hedgeho—eh,no,it's an shit it's an alien!"**

"**Finally on this dead plan..." Monoma started before he notices the wildlife around, "Wait...what the crap? Did Deku screw this up? Oh god dammit,I knew we should've sent Shoda."**

"What does Deku have to do with that?" Ochaco asked, noticing a look of concern on her classmates' faces.

"They'll probably explain it later." Iida explained.

'**Better think of something cool to say to make him stop.' the farmer thinks to himself before he cocks shotgun while Monoma scans him with his scouter, "Hey you!", the farmer says before going back to thinking to himself, 'Genius farmer,genius!'**

"**Aw, look at him. He thinks he's people. What's your power level, little human?" Monoma asks as he checks his power level with scouter, "Five, huh?"**

"**Protect me, gun!" the farmer yells as he fires a shot at Monoma, who catches the bullet with his hand.**

"Did I just catch the bullet from a shotgun?" Monoma asked with stars in his eyes.

"It appears like your student is stronger in this world then he is in this world." Aizawa whispered to Vlad King.

"Don't let him hear that." Vlad whispered back.

"**Hey! No! Bad human!" Monoma says as he flings the bullet back at the farmer, sending him flying at towards his truck and killing him.**

"**Gah, I voted for Bush!" the farmer yelled out quickly as he died.**

"Did he kill him by throwing a bullet?" Kendo asked with a look of fear.

"I think he did." Pony replied back.

"Fucking hell." Bakugo responded in shock and awe.

"**Bad! Now get back up and tell me you're sorry! Human? Huuuman?" Monoma yelled at the corpse before sighing, "So this is why Dad said I couldn't keep Spinner…"**

**The scene changed to a wasteland where a green skinned Iida is standing on a plateau.**

"**Good ol' wasteland! Yep! Sure is some kickass training!... Dammit, I'm lonely. Might as well check MySpace." Iida says to himself as he opens up his MySpace page, "No new comments... No friend requests... Dammit. Well at least I have you, Tom. You're always there for me."**

"The fuck still uses MySpace?" Kaminari asks in shock.

"Actually we've been buying old MySpace profiles so we can use them to catch predators." Aizawa responded to his student.

"Does it work?" Kirishima asked confused.

"Better than you think it would." Aizawa responded.

"**HEY YOU!" a familiar, angry voice yelled out.**

"**WHAT THE HELL?" Iida yelled in surprise.**

"**Are you Deku? Seriously if you are, stay still! I need to talk to you about killing and selling this planet! It's really important! Oh, wait a second; you're not Deku. My bad!" Monoma told Iida.**

"**I've got green skin, pointy ears and a turban. Oh yeah, I must look like so many other people!" Iida replied sarcastically.**

"Iida's sassy as fuck in this one, I like it." Izuku said while laughing, causing everyone to look at him in shock. "What?"

"You just swore and called Iida sassy." Kirishima started, "Who are you and what have you done with Midoriya?"

"Let him have his fun." Midnight told Kirishima, "Besides, he's not hurting anybody."

"**Oh, a smartass, huh? I don't appreciate smartasses. Now prepare yourself for my signature attack: Keep Your Eye on the Bir…" Monoma begins but stops when his scouter beeps, "Oooh! A higher power level!"**

"**Hey! What the hell! Weren't you going to kill me?" Iida yells from offscreen as Monoma flies away.**

"It's like Bakugo with ADHD." Tsuyu jokes causing everyone except Bakugo and his mother to burst into laughter.

"Oh, go fuck yourself frog-face!" Bakugo yelled out before getting slapped by his mother.

"Behave yourself before I make you regret being born." Mitsuki scolded her son.

"**Ah, there we go. Considering the average set by this one green guy and that farmer, the chances of this being Deku are- Dah, screw it, I'll just go and check!" Monoma said before flying off leaving Iida alone.**

"**Fine! Go ahead! I didn't want your company anyway! Right Tom?" Iida said to absolutly no one.**

"Who's Tom exactly?" Mineta asked causing Ranger to look at his laptop.

"Inventor of MySpace. Pretty much showed up on everyone's friend list." Ranger explained.

**The scene changed to a house built on an island and a helicopter landing and Mei walking into the house.**

"**Hey, I'm here!" Mei announced, looking more cleaned up and refreshed then everyones ever seen.**

"**BOOBS! I mean, Mei!... Hi!" Ojiro said on accident before correcting himself.**

"Hey, I'm in this one, cool." Ojiro said, looking excited, "But where's my tail?"

"**Oooooooookaaaaaaaay, how's it going?" Mei asked while Present Mic was responding, holding a mug which for some reason was changing colors from orange to brown to back to orange.**

"**I'm drinking OJ!" cup changes to brown, "Now it's apple juice!" cup changes to orange, "Now it's beer! Yay beer!" Present Mic says before chugging it.**

"**So where's Kaminari?" Ojiro asked, balancing a box on his fingertip.**

"**I think the bastard's cheating on me!" Mei replied looking angry.**

"**Why do you say that?" Ojiro asks.**

**The scene changed to Mei staring in shock at Kaminari's silhouette.**

"**Mei! It's not what it looks li- oh okay, it's totally what it looks like. Can I still live here? Please? Before this I was living in the desert. Oh, and did you change Puar's litter box yet?" Kaminari explains/asks while a small cat creature silhouette pops up.**

"**I made boom-boom!" Puar responds.**

The entire student body began laughing at that one while the adults held in their laughter.

"Wait." Kyoka starts with a grossed out look, "Was he...fucking that cat?"

"He was." was all Ranger could respond with.

**At this point the scene went back to the three in the house talking about the whole cat incident.**

"**Oh, are you serious? Kaminari? Oh, that is so out of char- so you're single then?" Ojiro asked before the scene changed to Izuku arriving on the island.**

"**Hey guys!" Izuku yelles out, causing everyone to go outside.**

"**IZUKU!" Mei yelled out exited.**

"**TAIL- eh, wait, what?" Ojiro says while noticing the child Izuku is holding in his arms.**

"So in this universe he's Eri's father?" Togata asked, shocking everyone.

"WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU THREE GET HERE?" Ranger asked in shock.

"We've only just got here." Togota replied.

"What's going on? Why are the villains here? Why is everyone watching weird movies?" Hado asked in her usual hyperactive way while Amajiki just watched on, silently.

"**Uh Izuku. I can't help but notice that five-year-old you're carrying." Mei said concerned.**

"**Izuku, just because we picked you up in the middle of the woods when you were a kid doesn't mean you can go around stealing children." Ojiro said in such a normal manner.**

"WHAT THE FUCK?" everyone shouted at once.

"Apparently Mei found him when he was 12 years old living in the forest alone." Ranger began to explain, "She ran him over with her car and then shot him several times."

"WHAT?" everyone replied.

"Of course the bullets and car did not hurt him." Ranger explained.

"**Erm, okay." Izuku starts while he places Eri on the ground, "This is actually my daughter."**

**Everyone is shocked while the head of M. Night Shamilan pops up, "What a twist!"**

"**Oh wow! I guess this means you finally, you know." Mei said in an awkward tone**

"**Know what?" Izuku asks, confused.**

**At this point Present Mic appears right next to Izuku "You know, "Bow chicka wow wow."**

"**What are those noises you're making?" Izuku asked his teacher, now even more confused**

'**Oh my God, he's a parent!' Mei and Present Mic thought at the same time.**

"He's not a good father, is he?" Momo asked.

"He tries." Ranger replied.

"**So when's the little guy gonna start training?" Ojiro asks Izuku while Eri is playing with Turtle.**

"**Actually, Momo is making him study. She wants him to grow up and be... what's it called?" Izuku explains while asking a question that Ojiro immediately answers.**

"**A productive and responsible member of society?"**

"**Yeah- lame, that's it!" Izuku says before turning his attention to Eri, "Hey Eri, come here! Stop playing with the turtle! We don't need people saying things…"**

"What would people say about that?" Mina asks but gets no answer.

"**Hey, is that a DragonBall on his head? Doesn't that sorta make him a target for villains who might want them?" Mei asks Izuku.**

"**Aw, come on. I beat Iida. I'm strong enough to beat anyone who-" Izuku begins before he senses a disturbance "Holy black on a Kuroiro, what is that?!**

"**What's wrong?" Mei asks while holding Eri behind her.**

"**I just felt a power level bigger than... than... Ojiro's losing streak!" Izuku explained**

"Why is he being so mean to Ojiro?" Toru asks, also not getting an answer.

"**...You know, you guys are the reason I go to therapy…" Ojiro replies off-screen.**

"I feel so sorry for you right now." Toru comforts the tailed martial artist.

'**He's getting closer!" Izuku thinks to himself.**

"**Shouldn't we grab Eri and put her insi-" Ojiro starts before Monoma flies down in front of the group, "Oh son of a…"**

"Epic entrance." Kirishima responds, "So Manly."

"You do realize he's the bad guy right?" Kaminari asks.

"Oh, go fuck another cat." Kirishima says to shut the electric idiot up.

"**It took me a while to get here, but I finally found you, Deku." Monoma says to Izuku.**

"**...What?" Izuku responds, confused.**

"**That's right, that's your name." Monoma replies, slightly annoyed.**

"**...What?" Izuku responds, still confused.**

"**The name you were given before we sent you to this planet!" Monoma replies, even more annoyed**

"**...What?" Izuku repeats.**

"**Yooouuu... hit your head as a child, didn't you?" Monoma asks causing a still of Izuku banging his head as a baby.**

"**...What?" Izuku repeats again**

"Is that why he's so stupid in this one?" Inko asked, concerned for her son.

"No." Ranger replied.

"**Oh for god's sakes, listen!" Monoma begins, triggering a montage of Izuku's Space Pod travelling to Earth and a group of Saiyans. "You were sent here as a child to take over the planet. You're part of a dead race of intergalactic super warriors called the Saiyans. And to top off this expositional onslaught; I... am your brother!"**

**The montage ended when the screen showed the shocked faces of Izuku, Mei, Ojiro, and Present Mic.**

"**So you're his brother, huh?" Ojiro asks as he walks up towards Monoma, "Wow, that must mean you'll be involved in lots of future events, right? Right?"**

**Monoma hits Ojiro with his tail, sending him flying straight into Kame House.**

**Ojiro Owned Count: 1**

"What was that?" Ojiro asked, first shocked and now confused.

"A counter for how many times you get owned." Ranger explained.

"**What did I say?" Ojiro asks, half hanging out of a hole in the wall.**

"**Hey! Stop hitting Ojiro!" Izuku shouts at Monoma**

"**Why?" Monoma asks defiantly.**

"**Because you're breaking Kame House!" Izuku responds.**

"He cares more about the house then his friend." Mina pointed out.

"**Yeah... Stop breaking Kame House…" Ojiro said off-screen in a weak tone.**

"**So, what are you here for? The DragonBalls?" Izuku asks Monoma**

"**The... the dragon's what?" Monoma asked, now confused**

"**The DragonBalls, you know? There are seven of them. They grant any wish you want- like immortality?" Izuku explained before getting cut off by a familiar voice.**

"**Or Mei's panties!" Mineta yelled off-screen.**

"Even in this universe your still a perv." Kaminari says to Mineta.

"But that was a different me." Mineta whined.

"Does Not change the fact that your a pig." Momo replied in a huff

"In this universe he's literally a pig." Ranger pointed out.

**The scene cuts to Bakugo and Kirishima on an unknown planet.**

"**Bakugo, did you hear that?" Kirishima asked the explosive blonde.**

"**Oh yeah, we're totally going to Earth to get our wish!" Bakugo responded, walking to his ship.**

"**Yeah, we're gonna get panties! ...I mean immortality. Immortality is what I meant, right Bakugo?" Kirishima asked with a shamed look on his face.**

"**...Just get in the damn pod!" Bakugo replied in an annoyed tone.**

**The scene cuts back to Kame House where Monoma walks towards Kame House while Mei picks up Eri and moves away**

"**No... I'm here for you, Deku." Monoma says as he stops moving.**

"**So, what are we gonna do? See a ballgame? Catch a movie?" Izuku asked his newly revealed brother.**

"**We're going to kill everyone on the planet and then sell it for profit to an alien overlord who may or may not have destroyed our own planet." Monoma explains as the scene shows a planet flashing and then exploding.**

"Wait, What?" everyone asks at once.

"**Oh. Well, uh, I sorta like people here, so with all due respect-" Izuku replies before getting cut off as Monoma knees Izuku in the stomach, sending him flying and screaming as he comes crashing down into the ground**

"**Daddy!" Eri yells while running towards Izuku until Monoma walks up and grabs Eri.**

"**I'll be taking this! Yoink!" Monoma says as he flies away holding Eri in his arm.**

"He just stole his kid!" Todaroki replied in shock before composing himself, "He must die now."

"What gives you the right to say that 1-A scum?" Monoma asked, now pissed at Todaroki before getting slapped in the back of the head.

"Sorry about that." Kendo says to the dual-haired teen

"**Quick! Somebody stop him!" Izuku says weekly while crickets chirp in silence, "Dammit, Ojiro!"**

"How is it his fault?" Momo asked, holding in laughter at the joke

"**Hey! I was bitch-slapped through a house! What's your excuse?!" Ojiro said angrily while walking towards the group.**

"**I was kneed in the stomach!" Izuku says as Mei and Present Mic help him up.**

**Ojiro gasps and looks into the sky**

"**You guys are pathetic!" Izuku gasps while everyone looks at the sky and stares at Iida, "...What?"**

"Hey, Iidas back." Ochaco says excitedly.

**Iida lands in front of the group**

"**Aw jeez... Hey look, I know you totally wanna kill me and all, but today's kind of a bad day. My brother just showed up, turns out I'm an alien, he stole my kid!" Izuku shyly responds to Iida.**

"**Oh yeah; I was watching that! That was priceless!" Iida starts laughing while Ojiro and Present Mic stare at him in disbelief, "...Sorry for your loss."**

"At least he can show empathy to his enemies." Momo said, slightly laughing.

"He's actually not as bad as he was when he first fought Izuku." Ranger replies before getting serious, "He even becomes one of the world's protectors."

"At least I'm not completely evil." Iida says to himself in relief.

"**Yeah. Anyway, wanna help me get him back?" Izuku asks his old enemy.**

"**Whyyyyy?" Iida asks in a paranoid tone.**

"**I'll friend you on MySpace!"**

**Iida stares blankly at Izuku and then the scene suddenly shifts to Izuku and Iida flying towards Monoma.**

'**Tom, you've been replaced!' Iida thinks to himself before the screen cuts to black.**

"He agreed to help all for a MySpace friend?" Kaminari asked in shock.

"He was extremely lonely." Ranger explained.

"So, what's the next world?" Izuku asked, hoping to avoid an unpleasant conversation.

"50's Zombie House Party" Ranger explained, looking excited.

**Authors Note: DBZ Abridged done (For Now). 50's Zombie House Party is next for Halloween. If your curious look up the Dead Alive lawnmower scene. You will not be disappointed. Don't forget to vote on the next universe or leave it in the reviews, I'm not picky about it. I got the script for the episode from Randomuser9001's reaction fic The Earth Experience, look it up. (I couldn't find a better version of the first episode's script anywhere else)**

**As Always**

**Later**


	8. 50's Zombie House Party

"So what's the next universe?" Izuku asked.

"50's Zombie House Party." Ranger explained slowly causing everyone to get confused.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Mei asked, shocking everyone.

"Basically Izuku and his girlfriend were at a party his mother threw and the theme was 1950's and zombies attacked." Ranger explained.

"So it's Izuku slaying zombies?" Kirishima asked, looking in awe, "So manly!"

"Let's just get this going." Ranger says, turning on the screen.

**The scene started with Nejire and Inko huddled together on the floor of a house, surrounded by zombies.**

"Wait. I'm his girlfriend?" Nejire asked, "How did we get together and why is he not with me and his mother?"

"I'm sure they'll explain it soon." Miro responded.

**At this point the door was thrown open causing a zombie's head to slide a foot next to Inko and Nejire. At the door was Izuku, still in his 50's clothes and holding a motorized push lawn mower towards the zombies.**

"**Partys over." Izuku said while turning the mower on and charging into the crowd.**

"Sweet line." Kaminari said, "Also, what's with the lawn mower?"

"He might not have had that many options." Aizawa pointed out.

"He didn't." Ranger deadpanned.

**At this point Izuku walked through the zombies to the otherside of the room, covered in zombie blood and guts.**

**Nejire and Inko ran into the kitchen while Izuku was killing zombies in the living room, deciding to help him out the two started putting the zombie bits into a food processor at a speed high enough to destroy the zombie bits.**

"At least they're trying to help out." Midnight pointed out.

"Are you not questioning that they destroyed a zombie's head in a food processor?" Aizawa asked, concerned.

"Nope!" Midnight responded.

**The scene shifted back to Izuku, who turned around a family picture before it got splattered by zombie guts.**

"**DIE!" Izuku yelled while lifting the mower back towards the zombies, killing lots of them.**

**At this point some zombies knocked Izuku down, fortunately he was holding the lawn mower up so none of the zombies could get to him. Unfortunately he was unable to reach the pull cord on the mower.**

"OH GOD HE'S GONNA DIE!" Ochaco yelled out in fear for her friend/crush.

"I'm pretty sure he can figure out how to get out of this." Iida pointed out.

"The fuckin nerd can bullshit his way out of anything" Bakugo threw out there.

"LANGUAGE BRAT!" Mitsuki yelled at her son.

**Izuku at this point noticed a severed zombie arm which he used to start up the mower and continued his rampage.**

**While this was happening Inko and Nejire were busy destroying the last of the zombie parts in the kitchen.**

"**Didn't think I'd meet my sons girlfriend like this." Inko said to the blood covered bluenette.**

"**How did you think it was going to happen?" Nejire asked, curious as ever.**

"**At my halloween party for sure, but not with zombies and my son killing every one in the room with a fucking lawn mower." Inko pointed out.**

"**I thought it would go differently to." Nejire replied, "Let's see how he's doing."**

**In the other room Izuku was struggling to not trip over the blood and guts on the floor. All the zombies were dead and Inko and Nejire ran into the room, the latter of the two kissing Izuku after he set the lawn mower down, ending the scene.**

"Ok, he killed a room full of zombies with just a lawn mower. That's dope." Sero said in amazement.

"No ones gonna talk about the fact the bangalicious chick from the big three is dating Midoriya in this one?" Mineta asked, confused.

"It's not our universe so it doesn't matter who he dates in this universe or any other universe we see or have seen." Momo pointed out.

"But still, good on this version of Midoriya." Kaminari pointed out.

"By the way, what's your quirk Ranger?" Izuku asked the guy in the back while getting his notebook out.

"Honestly I'm surprised you didn't ask me sooner." Ranger replied, "If you must know my quirk is called blueprint. It lets me take a concept for any type of device I think about, whether it be already invented or just a concept in my mind for a potential invention. It's why I went for the support department."

"So that's why none of your babies blow up." Mei finally realized out loud.

"That and I don't try to do anything stupid." Ranger responded.

"What about the sex robot?" Mei asked, now offended at Ranger's insult.

"YOU LEAVE FISTER ROBOTO OUT OF THIS!" Ranger yelled at her.

"Wait, Fister Roboto?" Mei asked, now confused, "I've seen the blueprints and the prototype and it doesn't fist."

"I thought the name sounded funny." Ranger pointed out.

"Why did you even decide to make that?" Kirishima asked, a little grossed out.

"I figured it would be something I could sell to a certain company or film producer as a way to make some money on the side to fund my other pet projects." Ranger explained.

"That's honestly a good idea." Aizawa pointed out, "Not the sex robot but the idea to have a side venture in case you need the extra money."

"It's why I have a radio show." Present Mic agreed.

"So, what's the next one?" Nezu asked to end the unpleasantness.

"Looks like it's Florida Cop Izuku." Ranger replied to the small animal/principal.

**Authors Note: First time I did one of these without the script. I based it off Dead Alive but I took some liberties on this one. Anyways I added the thing about my OC's quirk and him building a sex robot (Think of him as being like Krieger from Archer) was to increase the word count. Next one is Florida Cop Izuku, I got the idea from BoardandSleepy2000's latest chapter of his Dekuverse story where he suggested Florida Man and I thought what if Izuku was a cop responding to the weird things that happen in Florida. The poll is still up so vote on it. Also leave it in the reviews if you want me to bring in some characters from my other stories or some of the scenarios from my stories as future universes.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	9. Florida Cop

"So what are we gonna see in this world?" Nezu asked the two support students.

"In this one Izuku is a cop in the state of Florida so most of his calls are pretty weird ones." Ranger explained to the dog/mouse/bear thing.

"What do you mean by weird?" Inko asked, looking concerned.

"You know, things like Florida teacher takes meth and cocaine before classes, passes out at Burger King at lunch and beats off in hospital room." Ranger told the mother.

"Wait, WHAT?" Iida asked in shock.

"Go on your phone and google Florida Man and you'll see what I mean." Ranger replied.

**The screen turned on to show Izuku and Momo sitting in a police car being driven by Izuku through the streets of Miami, Florida.**

"**This is dispatch we need a cruiser at **** Palmeto Bay we have a gator in a swimming pool." Bakugo spoke through the radio.**

"**We're nearby there, we're on it." Izuku said into the microphone.**

"**Is this something you see regularly?" Momo asked her new partner.**

"**At least once every two weeks or so." Izuku replied before switching to a joking tone, "Bet you didn't get that much in Chicago huh?"**

"**SO why did they put me with you and take Bakugo off the roads?" Momo asked, changing the subject.**

"**Well, my former partner Iida made detective and Bakugo pulled over a school bus and caused an incident with several kids." Izuku responded causing Momo to gain a look of shock, "I'll show you the dash-cam footage later."**

"**Ok this is the place." Momo said as the car stopped and the two got out and walked to the pool.**

"**Ok, weapons live." Izuku told her while getting out his gun, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.**

"**Don't worry bout Wally, he won't bite anyone. I got him well trained." A drunken, tall, bald and fat Mineta wearing a speedo told the two cops as he jumped into the ankle deep water.**

"Why am I fat, bald and wearing a speedo?" Mineta asked. Upset with his alternate self.

"Cause it's Florida." Ranger replied, now drinking a huge Cherry Coke and eating a bucket of chicken.

"Wait, you have food now?" Kaminari asked.

"There's literally a cooler of drinks and snacks at each row of seats." Ranger pointed out

"**Now watch me I'm gonna smack him like a predata. Heres yo tip about dealing with gatahs, come at him as a predata. Not a prey, but a predata." Mineta told the two cops before he hit the gator on the head a few times before putting his face next to the gator's mouth, "This gatah is dead, he's dead."**

**At this point a second gator bit Mineta on the neck and took him under the water causing a huge amount of blood to come to the surface.**

"**We're gonna need animal controls, specifically a gator ranglor and a coroner. We have a drunk who got gatored." Izuku said into the radio on his shoulder.**

"**Shouldn't we do something?" Momo asked her partner.**

"**Nothing we can do. You saw where the gator bit him, teeth cut through the jugular, he was dead as soon as the gator took him under." Izuku explained to her.**

"**We have a gun shot victim about two miles away from your location please investigate." Bakugo said over the radio.**

"**You heard the radio. Animal controls and the coroner will have this taken care of this." Izuku said to his partner as they got back into their car.**

"Did they let me get eaten by a gator." Mineta cried into a bag of pretzels.

"You did get into a pool with a gator and start slaping it in the head." Kaminari deadpanned.

"Will I be appearing in this one?" Kirishima asked, gesturing with a mexican coke.

"Just wait." Ranger replied.

**The scene changed to Izuku and Momo interviewing Monoma, who was bleeding from his crotch.**

"**So what you're telling me that some redhead guy and a guy with silver hair broke into your apartment, stole your money, shot your dick off and left the gun on your couch next to where you were sitting?" Izuku asked with a quizzical look on his face.**

"**Yes that's what happened." Monoma said while holding his crotch.**

"**You do know the description you gave matches your neighbors perfectly and we talked to them and they told us something different. They said you were cleaning your gun and shot your dick off cause you were on drugs while doing so." Izuku explained before looking towards his partner and the two "Suspects", "That's correct, right?"**

"**Yeah. Why would we want to rob this guy." Kirishima pointed out.**

"**What would we steal?" Tetsutetsu asked, "The water jug filled with pennies or the stack of Granny Hooters magazine next to the couch?"**

"**I'm gonna call you an ambulance and after your treated I'll be running you through for filing a false report, possession of a controlled substance and possession of an unregistered firearm." Izuku told the blonde idiot.**

"Ok, no more." Momo said between laughs, "This is art in its purest form."

"Just wait." Ranger told her.

**The scene changed to Izuku and Momo back in their squad car.**

"**We need you at the exotic pet store. We have a...I don't even know what to say about this one." Bakugo said over the radio.**

"**What could that be?" Momo asked.**

"**Could be armed robery or it could be attempted bestality with an iguana." Izuku explained.**

**At the pet store Kaminari was explaining to the two cops while they examined the body of Hanta Sero.**

"**You see we were holding a cockroach eating contest for a albino ball python, which he won but he just keeled over." Kaminari explains.**

"**Send Iida and a coroner here as soon as you can." Izuku said into his radio.**

"**I don't even know what to say with this one." Momo told the two.**

"**Let's just get out of here and file in some paperwork and go home ok." Izuku said while the screen cut off.**

"What was that about?" Kyoka asked.

"Some news article from a few years ago. Nobody knew what to make of that one." Ranger explained.

"It was still funny though." Kirishima pointed out.

"Even Mineta getting eaten by an alligator." Kaminari added.

"Why was I the one who got shot in the dick?" Monoma complained to the audience members.

"What's the next one we're gonna see?" Kendo asked, hoping to avoid an argument.

"Adventure Time." Ranger explained to everyone.

**Authors Note: The events used were two real news articles from Weekly Weird News (Cockroach Eating Contest and Guy Shooting Self in The Dick) while the gator incident was from Reno 911: Miami. Vote on my pool for the next universe.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	10. Adventure Time

"You know, one thing I've been meaning to ask is, What's your story Ranger?" Aizawa asked the "support" student.

"You know," Ranger began, sounding somewhat depressed, "I just needed to get out of the US so my family couldn't control my life."

"What do you mean?" Midnight asked, now concerned.

"They just thought they knew what I should be doing in life better than I did." Ranger explained.

"What did they do?" Shoto asked the teen in back.

"They were all "Your wasting you time with all this hero support stuff" or "You should go to college and get your bachelors degree and become a lawyer" or "If your not gonna go to school then you'll have to start paying rent or move out" and my personal favorite, which came from my uncle, "You need to man up and stop being such a pussy" fucking asshole." Ranger said to the group.

"I doubt your uncle would say something like that." Iida replied.

"Trust me, he did." Ranger began to explain, "The first time he said it was when I stepped on a rusty nail and started crying. I was six at the time."

"Your uncle was a douchebag." Mei said, looking pissed off.

"Yeah, he was a racist, sexist, homophobic, transphobic, abusive and pretty much every negative adjective you could use to describe a person." Ranger began to explain, "He is so bad that an actual Neo-Nazi called him the worst person in the world."

"Was there any positive adult role model in your life?" Nezu asked, also looking pissed off.

"My mother but she favored my sisters more than me, and my grandfather." Ranger explained.

"You might need therapy later on." Momo told him.

"Oh, I already know that. I just don't see it as important right now. Maybe later." Ranger said, before changing the subject, "Let's get the next universe started."

**The screen turned on to show Izuku and Kirishima, who was a talking dog, arriving at a crystal prison.**

"**Hey! All for One again! This must be where the prison cells be at. See? Good riddance, too. I hope you rot forever, you awful jerk-clapper. Some people just make the world a worse place to be in just by being around, Eijiro. That's right. Bad apples. Lock 'em all up, I say. At the bottom of the ocean, where it's too dark to see." Izuku says, not noticing that All for One starts to breathe gray smoke through the pink crystal.**

**The scene shifts to a man resembling an older version of Izuku stuck in a crystal, "** **Look at that weird ol' kid over there. He looks just like you. Man, look at his clo—"**

"**Daddyyy!" Izuku yelled out while jumping towards the crystal while Kirishima stretches into a slide so Izuku get there without injury, neither noticing the black flames popping up near All for One.**

"**All locked up in there. D-Do you think maybe he's a criminal too?" Izuku asked Kirishima.**

"**Well, it had crossed my mind." Kirishima responds with a straight face.**

"What is this exactly?" Kaminari asked, confused, "Cause it looks like some kind of acid trip."

"Don't they look like the characters on Deadpool Izuku's watch or is that just me?" Ochaco asked.

"They are those characters. Deadpool loved breaking the fourth wall and he was a fan of Adventure Time." Ranger explained, "This however is one of the more dark stories."

"What do you mean by dark?" Kyoka asked, looking concerned.

"Not all of them have happy endings." Ranger replied.

**At this point Izuku begins groaning while slapping himself on the face, "Jeez, man! Now I wish I hadn't said all that stuff before. Now my heart feels yellow and green." He makes an angry sound while clenching his fists in the air, then he exhales, "Maybe we shouldn't even have come here—waah!?"**

**He finally notices all the grey fires have spread to the rest of the prison, "Eijiro, what did you do?"**

"**It wasn't me! It came from up there!" Kirishima tells him while trying to put out the fires on Izuku's dad's prison.**

**Izuku looks up to see All for One's crystal cell fully gray and spreading his grayness and black fire to other cells with prisoners that are gray and have escaped or are still in their cells. The prison is being destroyed by this. Izuku is shocked by this.**

"**He's melting the crystal all up!" the camera zooms in on All for One than other prisoners as Izuku talks**_**.**_** Breaking cats out left and right! Turning cats gray! Did he trick us **_**again**_**!? I think he **_**did**_**!"**

"**Hey kid!" Izuku's father says while trying to put out the fire close to his hand, " Hey, do me a favor. Get me out of here, huh? This fire smells crazy!"**

**One of the escaped prisoners gets zapped in the background. Izuku goes to Kirishima. Kirishima turns into a wrecking ball and twists him around his body then twists the other way to knock Kirishima into the crystal cell and saves his dad.**

"**Thanks, kid. Now, where'd you guys park your Star Skipper? Izuku's dad asks as the guardians fire off their lasers to obliterate the criminals trying to escape. One guardian has fallen in the line of duty and is falling into the depths of space, "This place is coming down quick, and I mean quick, like **_**zip zip**_**. Like **_**wow**_**, like **_**boom boom wow**_**."**

"**Oh. We... we don't have a Star Skipper." Izuku replies.**

"**Also, Izuku's your son." Kirishima adds while turning back to his dog form.**

"**Whaaat? No Star Skipper?" Izuku's dad replies, upset.**

"It's like he doesn't even care that his son is there." Mina points out

"Deku's dad wasn't that good of a guy in real life anyways." Bakugo replied.

"**Ahem! I said, Izuku's your son. He came a long way to meet you." Kirishima reminded him.**

"**Son? Oh, hey, good for you, kid. In other news, I still gotta get out of here and the ground is melting. Huh?" He pokes at a pink circle that has formed in the center of the Citadel,**__**"It's all pooling in the center."**

"**Hey, um... I... I wanted to ask you something. I... well…" Izuku's dad jumps into the center. "Hey, wait up!" Kirishima brings himself and Izuku into the center. They all swim upwards. "Dad, wait!" At the top of the center, Izuku, his dad and Kirishima gasp for air. Limbs of the guardians are everywhere. A guardian falls and makes a wave. "Dad, I need to ask you —- aah!" The wave causes Izuku, Kirishima, and Izuku's dad to a rock of the Citadel that is standing as an island. They all catch their breath. Kirishima coughs up water. All the prisoners are loose and most of them are fighting one another. A Void Caster opens a void portal which hits a guardian with a meteor. The guardian aims a laser at the Void Caster, but misses. The Void Caster opens another portal to the head of the guardian. He tries to zap him but dies due to a train—driven by Shinso—to the head.**

"**Izuku, I know we normally come out of these things okay, but I got a bad feeling about this. Just promise me, if both my eyes get fried off, you'll fry yours off too." Kirishima says while pulling Izuku out of the water.**

"**What? No. Listen, you don't gotta worry about a thing, Eijiro ol' pal. We just need to defeat those five space villains, hijack the shard they're hijacking and sail it home to safety. Easy peasy."**

"**Yeah, Eijiro, smarten up. As soon as the last guardian dies, the fighting stops. See? He's bitin' the dust right now." As Izuku's dad says this a guardian shoots a parting beam that disintegrates his leg to the bone.**

"**Aahh! Uh oh!" he proceeds to say it 15 times.**

"Ok that was kind of funny." Bakugo says while laughing his ass off.

"Which part? Where his leg was disintegrated or Midoriya's reaction?" Kirishima asked.

"All of it." Bakugo replied.

"**It's- It's okay. It's okay." Izuku's dad says as Izuku continues then stops, "You just gotta fetch me a gob of that guardian blood, son. It's got that good nooch that keeps us young in the crystal."**

"**Nooch?" Izuku asked, confused.**

"**Come on now, partner. No dawdling, yer old man needs ya." Izuku's dad says before winking.**

**Kirishima has stretched to form a bridge between two islands. Izuku walks across.**

"**Atta boy, Izuku! Do it for yer old man! Yeah, yeah, just get right in there! Don't be shy. Yeah!"**

"He can't even get his name right." Mina complains.

"Right?" Ochaco asked in an annoyed tone, "He wasn't even close."

**Izuku reaches the other side. He plunges his hands into the gooey white substance. He manages to pull a large blob from the mass and falls over backwards into the water. He hurries back over.**

"**Hey, good job, son! Now, rub some of that sap on my leg there. Make sure to get it into the chicken wing hole." Izuku's dad tells him.**

"**Dad…" Izuku shudders**

"**Hisashi!" his dad replied cheerfully.**

"**Okay, H-Hisashi. We need to talk." Izuku starts before being interupted**

"**Yeah, okay, kid, but hurry it up. I'm trying to act cool here, but this thing really stings!" Hisashi says.**

"**Why'd you abandon me in the forest when I was a little baby!?" Izuku asks rapid fire.**

"**Oh... I mean... Heh. You know me. I'm a funny guy!" Hisashi replied, causing Izuku to groan unhappily.**

"**Ahhh, I dunno. It was a long time ago. Who knows, maybe you left me!" Hisashi says, causing Izuku to look unhappy and Kirishima to look angry**

"**But hey, daddy's back! You and me, daddy and baby, or should I say...baby and daddy." He lightly slaps his face. He then moves his leg closer to Izuku, "Now slap that sap!" **

**Izuku takes some of the sap and spreads it on his leg bone. This renews his veins, muscle, then his skin.**

"**Whoa! Would ya look at that! Smooth like new. Pssh, couldn't fix the boot too, huh?" Hisashi complains**

"**Dude!" Kirishima says as he grabs at Izuku's shirt, "S'mores important junk happening! Look!"**

**Black fire is bubbling the melted sea-like crystal. The crystal that was holding All for One has turned from pink to gray pops up from the melted crystal. The camera goes to Izuku and Kirishima. Kirishima runs across the scene.**

"**It's time to peel bananas on this fool, as a family!" In unison, Kirishima and Izuku flex their muscles. "How about it, Hisashi? Dad?"**

"**I gotta run to the store!"Hisashi says while swimming away from the island Izuku and Kirishima are at.**

"And now he's leaving him to fight the big bad on his own." Kaminari pointed out, "What a terible father."

"What did you expect at this point?" Mineta asked, "His father to make a heroic sacrifice, or to act as a father?"

"Not that." Kaminari answered.

**An explosion throws Izuku off balance causing him to turn around "Wha?"**

**All for One is standing and surrounded by black fire. He takes a step. The only part of All Might that is still attached to him is his eye. All Might's eye slides off All for One. He turns the surrounding area fully black.**

"**Fall." All for One says in a monotone voice**

**Izuku and Kirishima are forced to the floor. All for One walks toward Izuku. All for One laughs menacingly. Izuku finds the strength to get on his legs and knees. He looks towards Kirishima, who can't get up.**

"**You are alone, child." All for One says to Izuku, who falls and lets out a groan. There is a light now in the dark coming from the small crystal island that Izuku and Kirishima lie on.**

"**There is only darkness for you, and only death for your people." All for One points to the shard with crystal and criminals on it, "These Ancients are just the beginning."**

**As All for One talks, He walks over to Izuku and Izuku is trying to attack. Weakly, he gets his sword out and falls over while groaning. He falls in the guardian blood.**

"**I will command a great and terrible army; and we will sail to a billion worlds. We will sail until every light has been extinguished. You are strong, child. But I am beyond strength. I am the end. All for One says as he reaches to touch Izuku. Izuku rolls to see All for One. He balls his hand in a fist.**

"**And I have come for you, Izuku." Izuku slaps All for One with the blood on his hand. All for One starts to grow veins and muscle. This causes the blackness to go away. All for One starts to spazz and make bizarre noises as he is tainted by what he is the opposite of: Life. Everyone who was under his spell aren't anymore.**

**What? You don't like this stuff, huh?" Izuku asks as he reaches for more guardian blood, "Whoa!"**

**His transformation goes faster and Kirishima wakes up. He falls over, now made of flesh.**

"That's one way of doing it." Iida pointed out.

"The deus ex machina." Tsuyu replied

"**Right in the doorbell." At this point Izuku looks toward his dad, "Dad. Eijiro, finish off All for One. I gotta go catch my dad."**

"**Izuku, forget that loser!" Kirishima yells as Izuku dives in the crystal-like sea and swims to his dad. Hisashi is humming to himself and is climbing up the shard.**

"**Dad, wait!" Izuku says as he starts coming up to the shard. Hisashi glances back to see him, then goes back to climbing. He gets to the top.**

"**Hey, cool guys. Looking for a new boss?" Hisashi asks as they look at him and then he winks at them. As Izuku climbs up the shard, one of the criminals, a centipede, starts to cut at the shard Izuku is climbing up.**

"**Chew faster, that guy's really moving." Hisashi says right before the centipede cuts the shard before Izuku makes it. He grabs both shard pieces and tries to pull them back together. He seems to be losing his grip.**

"**Dad! Stop!" Izuku grunts out while struggling to hold on.**

"**Izuku!" Kirishima yells out before He takes an arm and throws it to help Izuku.**

**Izuku has almost lost his grip. Kirishima pulls him to help keep it together "Hisashi, I won't let you escape!" Izuku screams in pain.**

"At least Kiri is helping him out." Mina says with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Toru asked her.

"NO" Mina yelled, looking away.

"**Hey, hey, you're a void caster, right? We gotta put some gas in this buggy." Hisashi says as he pats his leg**

**The Void Caster nods his head. He opens a void and it pulls the crystal toward another dimension.**

"**Izuku! Let go! He's not worth it!" Kirishima yells out to Izuku.**

**Izuku is still struggling to keep hold, and his face gets more red the more effort he puts into keeping hold. The grass sword on Izuku's arm forms into a large, grassy, spiny arm which grows bigger and bursts his clothes off as he screams. Kirishima gasps. The grass arm now intertwines with the shard.**

"**Oh, gross. Pedal to the metal!" Hisashi says while noticing Izuku.**

"Just let go already. He's not worth it." Momo tried to reason.

"You know he can't hear you right?" Kyoka asked, not getting a response.

**The Void Caster makes the void larger. The strength of the other void causes Izuku's grass arm to snap off, thus taking his forearm along with it. Kirishima gasps. Izuku falls into the ocean. The crystal and the other half of the shard go into the void.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone watching yelled out at once.

"Kid friendly everyone." Ranger replies sarcastically.

"**Hey, what about air—?" Hisashi asks as the crystal disappears.**

**While Izuku is in the ocean, a small bit of the guardians' blood touches his arm and makes a flower. Kirishima pulls Izuku in from the ocean and onto the small island. **

**Kirishima moves Izuku's hair out of his face and sits him up. "It'll be okay, dude."**

**Izuku smiles. He grimaces at his arm.**

**Izuku sighs "I mean, at least you finished off All for One, right?" causing Kirishima to perk up.**

"**Oh, yeah, that's the good news: I didn't have to! One sec." Kirishima says as he runs behind the large piece of crystal, "Up you go! Check this out!"**

**Izuku is surprised, Kirishima shows Izuku the new All for One. And so this is how the undead scourge ends.**

"**Brand new baby. All for One is super cute now, and he smells real neat!That sap rebooted him or something. I like him a lot." Kirishima explains to Izuku causing him to smile while a train whistles in the background.**

"**Over here! Next stop, Home. Previous stop, this weird place." Shinso yells to them.**

"At least they got out." Ochaco tried to reason.

"And I thought I had father issues." Shoto deadpanned.

"So what's the next one?" Mei asked, noticeably upset.

"The next one is Dysfunctional Family." Ranger told everyone.

**Authors Note: Adventure Time...Done. The next one is Dysfunctional Family. If you want to know what I'm gonna use look up the tv show Tidus, you can find full episodes on youtube. Vote on the next universe or leave it in the reviews or PM your ideas. Also a little bit or Ranger's backstory.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	11. Dysfunctional FamilyStandup Comedian

"Ok i did some checking and as it turns out "Dysfunctional Family" is a reality where Midoriya is a standup comedian who talks about his home life and his childhood." Ranger said, looking up from his laptop.

"So this means?" Iida askes, confused.

"It's just him telling jokes on a stage to an audience." Ranger explained.

"Awesome." Mina replies.

**The screen turns on to show Izuku standing on a stage and talking into a microphone to an audience, "So good to be back in my hometown. Saw my family when I first came in and as soon as I visited him my father was all like "So the stand-up career has failed and you finally come crawling back." I should mention that my dad has been dead for five years and I was visiting his tombstone and that was his epitaph."**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" everyone yelled out at the first joke.

"I did say it was a dysfunctional family." Ranger reminded them.

"**A little thing about my father before I continue. My father never missed a drink in his life. Or a joint. Or a party. Or a chance to get laid. He also never missed a day of work, or a house payment, or a car payment. I never went hungry, although he did a couple of times so I wouldn't. This is a man who survived four heart attacks. The doctors revoked his organ donor card and issued him a "Hazardous Waste" decal. He also survived five divorces, and the women he married **_**cleaned his ass out every time**_**. I used to think my dad got divorced because he wanted new furniture. At one point in my life, all we had left was a wooden box, a 12" black-and-white TV, and a four-man rubber raft for a couch. And **_**yet**_**, I was the coolest kid in third grade." **__**at this point he began to imitate a child's voice, "Mom, can we have a sleepover in Izuku Midoriya's house? They have a raft in the living room! We can row to breakfast in the morning. I can actually **_**be**_** Captain Crunch!"**

This caused both the audience on-screen and watching burst into laughter.

"Ok. He is an awesome comedian." Kyoka said between laughs.

"I wonder what he's gonna say next." Ochaco said while laughing.

"**Fighting Dad's not a fight. Fighting dad is," at this point Izuku switches to tone of a gameshow host**_**,**_** "Hi, you've just instigated your own mugging! Come on down!"**

"**My dad is a negative, judgmental pain in the ass who destroyed my self-esteem and tortured me my entire life. My mom's a violent, paranoid schizophrenic. God, I love my dad." Izuku continued.**

"Sounds like both of his parents are messed up." Aizawa points out.

"If his dad was the best choice to raise him then I'd have to wonder what the mother is like." Midnight replied.

"**I believe life is about balance. My mom was brilliant, yet manipulative. Beautiful, but had more voices in her head than the Wu-Tang Clan. Loves her kids, killed her last husband. I say "last husband" because you don't get another one after that." Izuku explained before continuing, "Of course without her I don't exist. Without her, I wouldn't be doing this for a living. Without her, in four states it would still be legal to kill a man with a cappuccino machine. She touched a lot of lives"**

"**I mean how come Mom is crazy and I'm not? Well, it's possible my mom could stand up in front of this many people and talk about all the crap in her life and those people could have sat around and laughed with her, it would've meant nothing and she could have moved on cool. It's also possible she could have taken out the whole front row with a large-caliber weapon." Izuku explained to the crowd, who continued to laugh at his stories.**

"**Speaking of insanity I remember this incident I had at christmas a few years ago with an ex girlfriend and for the sake of festivity, I have to say this like a poem." Izuku explained to the crowd.**

"**When all of the sudden there arose such a clatter,**

**I sprang from the couch to see what was the matter.**

**I went to the window and tore open the blinds,**

**And there was my girlfriend, **_**quite**_** out of her mind!**

**And I was just standing there, heart pounding with fear,**

**She's **_**bangin'**_** on the glass door with a vodka bottle…filled just 'bout to here.**

**And I knew the window couldn't take it.**

**She screamed, "Open the **_**door,**_** you bastard, or I'll **_**fucking break it!**_**"**

**Well, I couldn't let her do that; 'twas my father's place.**

**So I cracked the door, and she **_**punched me in the face!**_

**So I summoned my manhood from bottom to top,**

**And I screamed like a little girl…"I'M CALLING THE COPS!"**

"At least he can take his negative experiences and turn them into something that makes him happy." Toru said while crying from laughing so hard.

"**Personally I don't think a man should EVER hit a woman... until the 5th time she cracks him in the face." Izuku said to the audience.**

"**Unlike my parents, who treat alcohol as its own food group, I couldn't function while drunk." Izuku started before continuing his story, "I mean I got to the point where I had to try to find a reason to stop drinking. For the record I finally stopped drinking when I hit seventeen years old. Yes, imagine the fuckup I must have been. Stopped drinking because it isn't really good for your health…and I **_**fell into a bonfire!**_** Yeah, you're done drinking then. You don't need AA. Falling into a bonfire is a one-step program."**

"FELL INTO A BONFIRE!" everyone in the audience yelled at once.

"He seems fine." Present Mic pointed out.

"**To anyone who can't put the past behind them." Izuku started in a half serious/half joking tone, "I want you to know something man, we all feel really bad that when you were in Troop 182 the Scoutmaster rubbed your butt at the overnight jamboree. But what are you like 30 now? You've got life on backwards, come here let me flip it, there see, now your past is behind you. What's say you climb down off the cross use the wood to build a bridge and get over it."**

"Savage as fuck." Kirishima pointed out.

"He seems to be having fun with it." Momo pointed out.

"**Before I leave you all I just want you to know this." Izuku started before taking a deep breath and continuing, "The yearbook voted me most likely to be scraped off an onramp by a puking fireman"**

"**You guys were awesome. Thank you very much." Izuku says while putting back the microphone before the screen goes black.**

"Ok that was to funny." Kaminari pointed out.

"It was also dark as fuck." Kyoka pointed out to the blonde teen.

"So what's the next one gonna be?" Mina asked this time.

"The next one is gonna be The Legend Of Zelda" Ranger said to the group.

**Authors Note: Dysfunctional family mixed with standup comedian. All of the jokes come from Christopher Titus' standup. As for Legend Of Zelda I will be using one of the manga adaptations by Akira Himekawa.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	12. Legend Of Zelda

"So you're saying my trust issues stem from my irrational fear of artichokes?" Ranger asked the grape pervert.

"Exactly." Mineta responded.

"Can I get a second opinion from I don't know, an actual trained psychologist?" Ranger asked the crowd.

"Hound Dog doesn't come back for a few more weeks." Midnight responded.

"Also everything Mineta said was definitely not accurate." Aizawa responded.

"Let's just start the next one.

**The scene opened up to a voice calling for help before settling on a sleeping Izuku.**

"**Help me! Help Me! I am in the castle dungeon! Please Hurry"**

"**Who's that?" Izuku says in his sleep, "Who's calling me? Who are you?"**

**I am Momo. Who are you?" the voice responded.**

"**I'm Izuku." Izuku replied to the voice.**

"**Izuku...Help me. My name is Momo. I'm in the castle dungeon. Come...There is a passage...Behind the bush by the gate." Momo said as Izuku woke up and left the house.**

"So he's an adventurer saving Momo in this universe?" Tsuyu asked

"He wasn't always an adventurer. He was originally an apple farmer." Ranger explained.

"That's a noble living in a world without quirks." Iida responded.

**The scene changed to Izuku at the castle watching Aizawa fight a wizard.**

"**Uncle?!" Izuku said to himself as the wizard struck a fatal blow.**

"**You again...Shiguraki?!" Aizawa said before the wizard left him to die.**

"**Uncle!" Izuku yelled before switching to a concerned tone, "Hang on."**

"**Izuku. Take this sword and shield. Rescue Princess Momo." Aizawe explained while dying, "Your the only one left to protect the royal family! You must defeat Shiguraki."**

"**Uncle! Please don't go!" Izuku pleaded to Aizawa.**

"**I'm proud of you." Aizawa told him before succumbing to his wounds causing Izuku to go after the wizard.**

"So I was his uncle in this one?" Aizawa asked.

"Yeah, you raised him after Shiguraki killed his parents when he was a child." Ranger explained.

"Which parent was he related to?" Present Mic asked.

"His mother." Ranger replied.

**The scene changed to a church where Momo explained Izuku was the only one capable of wielding a sword capable of defeating Shiguraki before being captured by the wizard. The next morning while Izuku was traveling with a rich couple bandits led by a familiar looking girl attacked while the guards were trying to capture Izuku, causing Izuku to escape in the carriage to Kakariko Village.**

**Later at the local Inn the bandit leader showed up demanding her money from Izuku before revealing her identity and joining Izuku so she could get the triforce.**

"Jiro is a bandit leader?" Kaminari asked, confused.

"Seems so. And a competent one at that." Mina responded

**The scene changed to Izuku fighting Shiguraki with the master sword, coming close to defeating him until Shiguraki cast a final spell.**

"**I guess you really are the hero of legend. But it's to late. The seal has been broken. The gate to the dark world is open." Shiguraki said before knocking Izuku into the dark world.**

**When Izuku landed he was immediately attacked by the transformed monsters of the dark world until he was saved by a white wolf.**

"**In their eyes you shine. A pure heart is rare around here." The wolf explained**

"**Um, have we met?" Izuku asked causing the wolf to turn in to Kyoka for a brief second.**

"**See? I am useful." Kyoka said while turning into a wolf again, "In this world anyone with greed in their hearts turns into a beastial form. However I only turn to this when I have to fight. Cause that's when I'm my most greediest."**

"Convenient." Mineta pointed out.

"Wouldn't you lose a lot of your fight prowess?" Iida asked.

"I don't know." Momo replied.

**The scene changed to Kyoka alone in the middle of the desert, looking depressed.**

"**If Izuku goes to Turtle Rock, he'll be with Princess Momo. I couldn't stand to see that." Kyoka says to herself, not noticing Shiguraki sneaking up on her, "I know your always thinking about her. There's no way a bandit like me can compare to a princess like her."**

**At this point Shiguraki captured her and took her to his castle where he had his master turn her into a monster.**

"Why do I have a feeling of dread all of a sudden?" Kyoka asked.

"Cause you might have to fight Midoriya." Toru pointed out.

**The scene changed to Izuku looking at a defeated Jiro and looking angry at Shiguraki.**

"**Shiguraki! Your the monster!" Izuku yelled at the wizzard.**

"**You've fallen right into my trap." Shiguraki said while pointing to Izuku, "Look at your hand."**

**Izuku's hand began to turn beastial with the rest of his body.**

"**The hate in your heart is turning you into a beast! Darkness calls to darkness until you become a monster! You're no longer fit to wield the master sword! Suffer! Scream! Writhe in fear!" Shiguraki yelled until Momo escaped from her prison and turned Izuku back to a human, causing Shiguraki to flee to his master.**

**Kyoka, hold on. We'll heal you." Izuku said before forcing a healing potion down her throat.**

**The scene changed to Izuku, Momo and Kyoka fighting a beastial All for One with Shiguraki's body off to the side. Using a combined effort with the master sword, Momo's magic and Kyoka using blessed arrows they were able to defeat the demon king and restore the world back to normal, causing the screen to go black.**

"How was that one?" Ranger asked.

"Epic!" Kirishima responded.

"The fact they were able to stop the bad guy was amazing." Iida chimed in.

"Which one's next?" Kaminari asked.

"Slipknot" Ranger replied.

**Authors Note: I used A Link to the Past. Next universe is Slipknot where Izuku is essentially Corey Taylor and some of the 1-A students are the rest of the members.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	13. Sipknot

"So what's the next universe exactly?" Izuku asked.

"In this one quirks don't exist and you and like eight other 1-A students form a band." Ranger explained.

"What genre and why eight?" Kyoka asked.

"They perform heavy metal and they thought nine members would make them sound unique." Ranger explained.

"Anything else we should know?" Kirishima asked.

"They wear masks while performing." Ranger explained.

**The screen turned on to show Momo standing with the sounds of turntables and keyboards playing in the background as she puts on a mask that resembles a gas mask with the lenses and respirator removed. It then changed to a different gasmask that more resembled a skull. The mask changed a third time to a mask that was more skull than a gasmask. It changed a third time to a more robotic skull with moving eyebrows. The mask changed yet again to a more steampunk looking mask complete with eye and mouth guards. It changed a final time to a more human looking mask with a black hood.**

"Ok that was creepy." Kendo said with a look of disgust.

"Well their look changes each album and the masks are so people focus on the music and not the appearance of the band members." Ranger explained.

"Makes sense." Kyoka began before asking, "Who else is in this band?"

"You'll find out." Ranger replied.

**The focus shifted to Bakugo with drums playing in the background as he put on a white kabuki mask with black accents around the eyes and mouth. It changed to one similar to the other one but with his hair long enough to reach his arms. It then changed to one with his hair dyed jet black. It was changed to one with a frown and a crown of thorns adding a Christ look. It was replaced with a mask that was brown with no thorns and a pentagram on the forehead and a zipper mouth. The mask was then replaced with one with staples instead of the zipper.**

"Of course he would have a christ complex with his." Ochaco pointed out.

"Did he have to desecrate Jesus like that?" Ibara asked

**The focus shifted to Kyoka with a bass guitar playing in the background as she put on a mask that resembled a pig. It changed to one similar to the other one but with slits across the mouth. It then changed to a black hockey mask with a grill made of nails and a broken glass pattern with a bullet hole on the forehead. It was changed to one some cracks and a grey coloration. It was then replaced with a gray ogre mask with a patchwork design. The mask was then replaced with one made of metal with an ornate design.**

"So I'm what, Hanibal Lector now?" Kyoka asked.

"It's just a design that works." Ranger told her.

**The focus shifted to Kirishima with a backup drum being played and a beer keg getting pounded on in the background as he put on a gray mask that resembled a gimp mask with a zipper mouth and a long nose. It changed to one similar to the other one but with a rusted pattern. It then changed to one with no hood over the back of the head with a longer nose. It was then replaced with a mask that had the hood added back and was metallic with sadder looking eyes. The mask was then replaced with one that resembled a tortilla.**

"So I go from a BDSM Pinochio to a tortilla." Kirishima commented.

"It was due do executive interference." Ranger explained.

**The focus then shifted to Kaminari while a guitar was playing in the background as he put on a mask that resembled some kind of twisted jester with a zipper mouth. It changed to one similar to the other one but with more detailed looks. It then changed to one with less color and all the red changed to black. It was then replaced with a mask that had the zipper mouth connected to the left eye. The mask was then replaced with one that had the zipper mouth and chin removed to let his beard through. It was then replaced with a new mask that more resembled the phantom of the opera with the mouth and chin removed again.**

"Manly beard bro." Kirishima pointed out.

"Shame I can't grow one in real life." Kaminari complained.

**The focus then shifted to a thin raven haired man in his early twenties while turntables were playing in the background as he put on a mask that resembled an old crash helmet with nails sticking out of it. It changed to a bondage mask with a zipper mouth and still had nails sticking out. It then changed to one with even longer nails sticking out. It was then replaced with a mask that had the nails somewhat shorter with longer ones forming a mohawk.**

"Who was that?" Kaminari asked.

"It was Tokoyami. The only reason you didn't recognize him is because he doesn't have a raven's head." Ranger explained.

"Why do I have a feeling he has a mask like that in his actual room?" Mina asked.

**The focus then shifted to a non pink-skined Mina with what sounded like pounding on a beer keg was playing in the background as she put on a halloween clown mask. It changed to another clown mask with a pentagram and the number six carved into the face with a section of the brain showing. It then changed to one with bloody bandages covering the face with a red nose sticking out and the top torn off for her hair to stick out of the mask. It was then replaced with a mask that was made of leather and steel and had the red nose was replaced with a golden one. It was then replaced with one that resembled a beaten up clown. She then replaced it with a more shiny version of the clown mask that only covered her face.**

"But I hate clowns!" Mina pointed out.

"The only reason you went with it is because your boyfriend thought it looked terrifying and thought it would be cool for a metal band." Ranger explained.

"Who is it in this universe?" Mina asked.

"They'll probably explain it later on." Ochaco explained.

**The focus then shifted to Shoto who put on a metal hockey mask that just kept looking angrier and angrier as it changed while a guitar was playing in the background.**

"So I'm another guitarist." Shoto said to himself.

"Is it just me, or did his mask look more angry each time?" Momo asked.

**The focus then shifted to Izuku who strangely had no music playing while he put on a ghostly mask with green dreadlocks sticking out of the top. It changed to one with a darker face and the dreadlocks more organized. It then changed to a skinless face with multicolored hair instead of dreadlocks. It was then changed to a hairless, featureless mask with a circle around the left eye and looked stitched onto his skull. It was then changed to a more human mask that looked diseased with a permanent smile carved into the cheeks. It was then changed to a translucent mask with a scarf wrapped around the lower half and face paint on underneath with white contacts in his eyes.**

"Why do mine look more detailed than the others?" Izuku asked.

"Cause your the lead singer." Ranger replied.

"Like this Deku could sing." Bakugo said before getting silenced by a glare from all the adults present.

**The scene changed to close ups of the band members playing and Izuku's mouth while singing and occasionally zooming in on their masks to the side, showing they aren't wearing them in this video.**

_**Go!**_

_**Stapled shut, inside an outside world and I'm**_

_**Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home**_

_**Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm**_

_**Catastrophic, not again**_

_**I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline**_

_**I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene**_

_**Catch me upon all your sordid little insurrections**_

_**I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle**_

_**Fray the strings**_

_**Throw the shapes**_

_**Hold your breath**_

_**And listen**_

_**I am a world before I am a man**_

_**I was a creature before I could stand**_

_**I will remember before I forget**_

_**Before I forget that**_

_**I am a world before I am a man**_

_**I was a creature before I could stand**_

_**I will remember before I forget**_

_**Before I forget that**_

_**I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm**_

_**I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt**_

_**Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions**_

_**I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up all the battles**_

_**Locked in clutch**_

_**Pushed in place**_

_**Hold your breath**_

_**And listen**_

_**I am a world before I am a man**_

_**I was a creature before I could stand**_

_**I will remember before I forget**_

_**Before I forget that**_

_**I am a world before I am a man**_

_**I was a creature before I could stand**_

_**I will remember before I forget**_

_**Before I forget that**_

_**My end**_

_**It justifies my means**_

_**All I have to do is delay**_

_**I'm given time to evade**_

_**The end of the road is my end**_

_**It justifies my means**_

_**All I have to do is delay**_

_**I haven't time to evade**_

_**The end of the road!**_

_**I am a world before I am a man**_

_**I was a creature before I could stand**_

_**I will remember before I forget**_

_**Before I forget that**_

_**I am a world before I am a man**_

_**I was a creature before I could stand**_

_**I will remember before I forget**_

_**Before I forget that**_

_**I am a world before I am a man**_

_**I was a creature before I could stand**_

_**I will remember before I forget**_

_**Before I forget that**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh!**_

"Midoria has a really great voice for metal. Why didn't we have him sing at the culture festival?" Mineta asked.

"Cause he didn't want to sing." Kyoka pointed out.

"Nobody asked him if he could sing." Tsuyu reminded her.

"It was impressive." Kaminari pointed out.

"Revelry in the dark." Tokoyami replied.

"You should see what it's like when it's just Midoriya." Ranger suggested while typing into his laptop to pull up a new video.

"What kind of song is it?" Kyoka asked.

"His idea of a christmas song." Ranger replied.

"What do you mean by his idea of a christmas song?" Iida asked.

"It's about how much he hates christmas and why he hates it and it's mostly swears and snark." Ranger explained.

"Sounds sacreligious." Ibara says.

"It's meant to poke fun at the more annoyed drunk people who don't like christmas and not the religious aspects of the holiday." Ranger explained to the bible thumper.

**The screen changed to a new scene of a close up of a snowglobe with a guitar playing while Izuku sings in the background**

_**Ho Ho Ho!**_

**It than changed to Izuku's head photoshopped badly onto a green santa suit with two donkeys moving their heads side to side as he sings in a drunken manner as the screen changed to fit his lyrics.**

_**There ain't nothing more depressing than a pine tree**_

_**Gussied up candy canes and balls**_

_**Those carolers have kept me up for hours**_

_**It's Merry Christmas seeping through my walls**_

_**Now I'm no wiccan commie or nothing**_

_**But there's one damn holiday that I can't stand**_

_**It ain't Halloween or Thanksgiving or even April Fools**_

_**But it'll surely make a fool out of every man**_

_**HA**_

**It than switched to Izuku in a loose fitting Santa jacket while switching between his head being photoshopped onto several stock christmas movies.**

_**If I ain't drunk then it ain't Christmas**_

_**You know where to stick those jingle bells**_

_**If I ain't hammered it ain't hanukkah**_

_**And all you motherfuckers go to hell**_

_**If I ain't cockeyed then it Kwanzaa**_

_**Joy to the world and jack and coke**_

_**If I ain't drunk then it ain't Christmas**_

_**Cause I never anything but broke**_

**The scene changes to Izuku, photoshopped on the image from the first verse, on a throne surrounded by stock-image women with a cartoon child coming to sit on his knee midway through the second verse of what could be called, the greatest christmas song ever.**

_**Now every year the malls are just a madhouse**_

_**Full of empty pockets, thoughts and smiles**_

_**Just the smell of Eggnog makes me vomit**_

_**And those colored lights are fucking infantile**_

_**I think we collectively as the people**_

_**Should rise against this corporate jolly noise**_

_**And tell the world:**_

_**"Let's buy some piece and quiet for a change"**_

_**Before we spend it all on fucking toys.**_

_**HA**_

**The scene changes to Izuku photoshopped into the 1938 version of A Christmas Carol before changing to Izuku giving a dual thumbs up while liquor bottles arranged into a snowflake spinning behind him than to Izuku's head photoshopped onto a bodybuilder flexing with two present bows stuck to his nipples.**

_**So if I ain't drunk then it ain't Christmas**_

_**You know where to stick those jingle bells**_

_**If I ain't hammered it ain't hanukkah**_

_**Fa la la la la go fuck yourself!**_

_**If I ain't cockeyed it ain't Kwanzaa**_

_**Joy to the world of getting stoned**_

_**If I ain't drunk then it ain't Christmas**_

_**So leave this god damn scrooge the fuck alone.**_

_**HA**_

**It than switches to Izuku in his green santa suit while pissing the phrase X-M $ into the snow.**

_**MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS!**_

_**Hi Simon.**_

Everyone was silent at the last one...Except Izuku, who was laughing until he started crying.

"I think we broke him." Mei pointed out.

"He'll be fine." Inko reassured everyone, "He just needs to get it out of his system."

_**3 HOURS LATER**_

"Ok, Ok, I'm fine now." Izuku said while still somewhat laughing.

"You sure, cause I got one thing left to show you with this universe." Ranger reminded him.

"Go ahead." Izuku said, now calmed down.

"**Ok from the band Slipknot we have Izuku Midoriya also known as Deku here to answer some questions and play something from his new album." A host on a talk show said to his audience.**

"**I never agreed to play anything." Izuku pointed out.**

"**Well you are a musician being interviewed." the host tried to reason.**

"**I'm only the singer man." Izuku replied.**

"**Agree to dis-agree?" the host asked.**

"**Fine." Izuku relented.**

"Why is that host trying to piss him off?" Kendo asked.

"It's something he likes to do. He thinks it's funny. Unfortunately Izuku doesn't like it when people waste his time or insult his wife and kids so this will not end well." Ranger explained.

"WIFE? KIDS?" Toru asked in shock.

"Who?" Mina asked.

"They'll explain it in the interview.

"**So can you put on the mask?" the host asked.**

"**I didn't bring it with me." Izuku explained, looking more pissed off.**

"**Shame." the host began, "I've noticed you don't have as many tattoos as most other metal singers, why is that?"**

"**You see I only want to get tattoos for the things I care about the most, so at the moment I only have the two." Izuku explained.**

"**Can we see them?" The host asked.**

"**Sure." Izuku said before removing his shirt and showing a nine pointed star on his back with his and his band member's names in each point of the star, "This one is for the band and all the people we have in it." Izuku explained while turning around, "And this one over my heart is for my wife." Izuku explained while showing a tattoo of a circle inside a square inside a triangle inside a bigger circle, over his heart.**

"**What exactly is that?" the host asked.**

"**It's a glype of creation. A symbol of alchemy." Izuku explained.**

"**And who does it symbolize exactly?" the host asked.**

"**It's meant to represent Momo Yaoyorozu." Izuku began to explain with a smile on his face, "She came up with the idea of using nine members for the band, the use of masks and she even came up with the name of the band."**

"**So he's the mastermind of the whole thing?" The host asked, pissing of Izuku even more.**

"**No she's not." Izuku calmly explained through clenched teeth, "We make all decisions as a band and each member writes a song on each album."**

"**Ok." The host said with fear before getting a smirk on his face, "Was she your first choice or did she settle?"**

"**Fuck this. And fuck you!" Izuku said as he took off his microphone and started leaving, "I'm out of here. Don't you dare try to have me or my bandmates on your show ever again."**

**At this point Izuku left the interview and could be heard cursing out the host from backstage, "Punk ass motherfucker. Where does he fucking get off?"**

**At this point the screen cuts to black.**

"What was that about?" Kaminari asked.

"That particular guy liked pissing off his guests and asking things he really shouldn't have been asking. It should be pointed out that Robert Downy Jr also walked out, as did Quinten Tarentino but he yelled at the host until he started crying on live tv." Ranger explained.

"How was he not fired for that?" Monoma asked, shocking everybody.

"He was under contract. Best they could do is not renew it." Ranger explained.

"What's the next universe?" Ochaco asked.

"The next one is Blink-182 christmas songs." Ranger explained.

**Authors Note: Sorry I meant to get this out earlier this week. Slipknot is done. I had to put down Corey Taylor's christmas song cause I think everyone should see it (I could not do it proper justice. Next time: Blink-182 christmas songs. I will be doing all three of them (Mainly cause I just saw their new video) Izuku will be Mark Hopus, Bakugo will be Travis Barker (complete with the tattoos) and Kaminari will be both Matt Skiba and Tom DeLong (Like how I had all the same people as the members of Slipknot despite the lineup changes) I'll be doing christmas/holiday themed universes until christmas.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	14. Blink-182

"And that's how I ruined christmas last year." Ranger finished explaining.

"So your way of ruining christmas was to forget to bring ice?" Kaminari asked.

"They were always blaming me for the weirdest things." Ranger explained.

"So what's the next universe we're going to be watching?" Ochaco asked.

"Blink 182. In this one Midoriya, Kaminari and Kirishima started a punk band with Izuku on bass, Kaminari on guitar and Kirishima on drums with Midoriya and Kaminari taking turns as the lead singer. After the second album Kirishima left to go to college and Bakugo took his place for the next twenty years." Ranger explained.

"Twenty years?" Kyoka began to ask, "That's pretty impressive for a punk band."

"Of course they took frequent breaks between albums. Like when Midoriya got married or when Kaminari released a solo album and Bakugo's plane crash." Ranger explained before getting cut off by Bakugo's mother.

"PLANE CRASH?" Mitsuki asked in shock.

"Yeah, your son, much like lots of rock stars, was in a plane crash. Fortunately he survived with only some second and third degree burns." Ranger explained.

"What exactly will we be seeing this time?" Kirishima asked.

"Some music videos they did. They're for their christmas songs and FYI they do like to make fun of themselves so, expect some humor." Ranger explained.

**The screen turned on with just the text on the screen reading "I Won't Be Home For Christmas" before showing Izuku in his apartment with Ibara as the music starts.**

_**Outside the carolers start to sing**_

_**I can't describe the joy they bring**_

_**'Cause joy is something they don't bring me**_

_**My girlfriend is by my side**_

_**From the roof are hanging sickles of ice**_

_**Their whiny voices get irritating**_

_**It's Christmas time again**_

**It then switches to Izuku and Ibara standing by the front door with a group of 1-B students singing to them before Izuku grabs a baseball bat and charges them.**

_**So I stand with a dead smile on my face**_

_**Wondering how much of my time they'll waste**_

_**Oh God, I hate these Satan's helpers**_

_**And then I guess I must have snapped**_

_**Because I grabbed the baseball bat**_

_**And made them all run for shelter**_

"Did he just...attack like five of the 1-B students?" Kirishima asked, concerned.

"And why is Shiozaki with him?" Monoma asked, looking towards Izuku with a look of contempt.

"She could just be an actor." Kendo suggested.

**At this point it showed Izuku and the rest of the band playing their instruments in the living room of Izuku's apartment playing the chorus of the song.**

_**It's Christmas time again**_

_**It's time to be nice to the people you can't stand**_

_**All year**_

_**I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer**_

_**You people scare me**_

_**Please stay away from my home**_

_**If you don't wanna get beat down**_

_**Just leave the presents and then leave me alone**_

**It then switches to Izuku in a jail cell looking slightly beaten up with the rest of the band sitting on each side of Izuku on a bench in the cell.**

_**Well, I guess it's not cool to freak on Christmas Eve**_

_**'Cause the cops came and arrested me**_

_**They had an unfair advantage**_

_**And even though the jail didn't have a tree**_

_**Christmas came a night early**_

_**'Cause a guy named bubba unwrapped my package**_

"Did he just make a rape joke?" Inko asked looking concerned.

"They are in jail." Mitsuki replied back.

"I don't think the police would let one prisoner rape onother in a county jail." Aizawa tried to reassure her.

"Besides it's only a music video." Midnight pointed out.

**At this point it showed them with their instruments playing the chorus before the song ends.**

_**It's Christmas time again**_

_**It's time to be nice to the people you can't stand**_

_**All year**_

_**I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer**_

_**You people scare me**_

_**Please stay away from my home**_

_**If you don't wanna get beat down**_

_**Just leave the presents and then leave me alone**_

_**I won't be home, I won't be home for Christmas**_

_**I won't be home, I won't be home for Christmas**_

"Best christmas song ever." Kaminari said while laughing.

"I think there might be two more." Mei pointed out.

"Get on with it." Bakugo said while laughing, unnerving everyone.

**The screen showed the title as "Not Another Christmas Song" than shifted to Santa's workshop where claymation elves were making toys before the curtains fell revealing claymation versions of Izuku, Kaminari and Bakugo in ugly Christmas sweaters playing their instruments and Izuku and Kaminari singing while various elves were getting injured in grotesque ways. It also showed the band members decorating a tree, causing Bakugo to get electrocuted by christmas lights and knock over a nutcracker statue, crushing an elf. **

_**I hate to be a downer**_

_**But I spent too many hours**_

_**Crossing days off the calendar**_

_**It don't mean nothing to me**_

_**I'm burned out like lights on a tree**_

_**Old songs, can't listen to these**_

_**Fake a smile, but all I can see**_

_**Is empty boxes and trees**_

_**Another year not in a coffin**_

_**Growing up or whatever you call it**_

_**Sometimes you get what you got**_

_**But it's not what you wanted at all**_

_**This is not another Christmas song**_

_**(Fa la la la, fa la la la)**_

_**This is not another Christmas**_

"Why were the elves getting killed that way?" Kirishima asked.

"Cause they must have found it funny." Momo awnsered.

"I really love the animation in this one." Mina pointed out.

"It's like those old christmas specials." Toru added.

**The screen shifted to Santa and his wife arguing about a pair of underwear with the word naughty written across the back before he's thrown out on his ass as Izuku and Kaminari point and laugh while Bakugo just shakes his head and flips him off.**

_**Why can't we get divorced for Christmas?**_

_**'Cause it just isn't the same**_

_**(It just isn't the same)**_

_**I miss the nights that we got twisted**_

_**I miss fucking in the rain**_

_**(I miss fucking in the rain)**_

_**And now (now) you're always angry**_

_**And I'm always saying I'm sorry**_

_**Depression's such a lonely business**_

_**Why can't we get divorced for Christmas?**_

**The scene shifts back to the workshop where more elves die, one breaks a liquor bottle over Kaminari's head and Bakugo performs a drum solo before the focus shifts to a group of elves preparing a reindeer causing it to attach the elves**

_**Another year not in a coffin**_

_**Growing up or whatever you call it**_

_**Sometimes you get what you got**_

_**But it's not what you wanted at all**_

_**This is not another Christmas song**_

_**(Fa la la la, Fa la la la)**_

_**This is not another Christmas song**_

_**(Fa la la la, Fa la la la)**_

_**This is not another Christmas song**_

_**Another year not in a coffin**_

_**Growing up or whatever you call it**_

_**Sometimes you get what you got**_

_**But it's not what you wanted at all**_

_**This is not another Christmas song**_

"Killer drum solo BakuBro." Kirishima praised the explosive teen.

"Are reindeer herbivores?" Mineta asked, confused as to why a reindeer would eat an elves head.

"I think so." Aizawa replied, also confused.

**The scene shifted to Kaminari putting the star on the tree causing the elves to cheer and one to comfort Santa, until the reindeer started attacking. It also stole Bakugo's clothes while he was drumming, exposing the fact every inch of his skin was covered in tattoos, causing one female elf to hold out a sign that says "Bakugo, I'm Pregnant" while another elf was in a banana suit and santa was knocked out by the deer, causing his pants to rip revealing he was wearing the naughty underwear from earlier while the band gathered around him and an elf took a picture. Ending the song**

_**Another year not in a coffin**_

_**Growing up or whatever you call it**_

_**Sometimes you get what you got**_

_**But it's not what you wanted at all**_

_**This is not another Christmas**_

_**Another year not in a coffin**_

_**Growing up or whatever you call it**_

_**Sometimes you get what you got**_

_**But it's not what you wanted at all**_

_**This is not another Christmas song**_

"That one was even better." Kaminari was laughing again.

"Are we sure this is punk?" Kyoka asked.

"Pop-punk." Ranger replied.

"At least they have a sense of humor." Ochaco pointed out.

"Can't picture Bakugo having a sense of humor." Tsuyu said, causing Mitsuki to smack her son before he responded.

"One more." Ranger said causing everyone to look at the screen.

**The scene shifted to Izuku, Bakugo and Kaminari in a studio where all they did was play their shortest song.**

_**It's Christmas eve and I've only wrapped two fucking presents**_

_**It's Christmas eve and I've only wrapped two fucking presents**_

_**And I hate, hate, hate your guts**_

_**I hate, hate, hate your guts**_

_**And I'll never talk to you again**_

_**Unless your dad will suck me off**_

_**I'll never talk to you again**_

_**Unless your mom will touch my cock**_

_**I'll never talk to you again**_

_**Ejaculate into a sock**_

_**I'll never talk to you again**_

_**I'll never talk to you again**_

_**It's Labor day and my grandpa just ate seven fucking hot dogs**_

_**It's Labor day and my grandpa just ate seven ffucking hot dogs**_

_**And he shit shit shit his pants**_

_**He's alway's fucking shiting his pants**_

_**And I'll never talk to you again**_

_**Unless your dad will suck me off**_

_**I'll never talk to you again**_

_**Unless your mom will touch my cock**_

_**I'll never talk to you again**_

_**Ejaculate into a sock**_

_**I'll never talk to you again**_

_**I'll never talk to you again**_

**At this point the screen cut to black.**

"So inappropriate." Momo pointed out.

"I don't think I can justify this one." Kaminari replied.

"Funny cause you wrote it." Ranger replied.

"What's the next one?" Mei asked, hoping to avoid a fight.

"Die Hard" Ranger replied.

**Authors Note: Blink-182 done. I saw the new video and had to do something with it. Next one's Die Hard.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	15. Die Hard

"Ok due to a massive hangover, Ranger can't work the machine today." Mei explained to the group while gesturing to a passed out Ranger.

"So are you going to be running this today?" Mina asked, confused.

"Yeah." Mei replied, "He told me how to work the machine and gave me some information on the next universe."

"So what is it?" Kyoka asked.

"Die Hard." Mei begins to explain, "Midoriya is a cop visiting his wife at her works christmas party when terrorists attack."

"So we get to see Midoribro take out terrorists. So manly." Kirishima replied.

**The scene turned on to show Spinner from the league of villains walking on a table that a barefoot Midoriya was hiding under with a handgun.**

"**Come on. Don't let the table get in your way. Just shoot." Spinner said to himself before getting shot five times by Izuku.**

"**Thanks for the advice." Izuku said to a now deceased Spinner as he stole his shoes and gear.**

"**I kill the one terorist with feet smaller than my sisters." Izuku complained to himself.**

"So he's sarcastic now?" Momo began to ask, "Who's his wife in this one?"

"You." Mei replied, causing Momo to go silent.

**The scene shifted to Shiguraki with the hostages and the rest of the league as Shiguraki tried to contact Spinner on the CB.**

"**Spinner. Spinner. Did you take care of our problem." Siguraki said to the CB.**

"**Nah, this ain't Spinner, although I did take care of a pest." Izuku said over the CB to Shiguraki.**

"**Who is this?" Shiguraki began to ask, "A man who saw one to many action movies as a child? An orphan of the established order who now believes he's John Rambo? John Wayne? The Predator?"**

"**No I more preferred Roy Rogers. I loved those sequined shirts as a child." Izuku joked over the CB.**

"**If you think you intimidate us than you are wrong." Siguraki began before asking, "Anything to say to that?"**

"**Yippie Ki Yay motherfucker!" Izuku replied before cutting the call.**

"**GET HIM NOW!" Shiguraki yelled to the other terrorists as the hostages were startled by the yelling.**

"BEST ONE-LINER EVER!" Mina yelled out, causing many in the audience to cringe at the noise.

**The scene shifted to Izuku walking through a dark room and suddenly hearing a noise behind him, turning he found out it was Shiguraki, shivering in fear.**

"**YOUR ONE OF THOSE GUYS WITH THE GUNS AREN'T YOU?" Shiguraki yelled in fear.**

"**Relax. I'm not one of them." Izuku said while reaching a hand to him, What's your name?"**

"**Hans. Hans Gruber." Shiguraki said while taking his hand in his.**

"**You know how to use a gun?" Izuku asked while handing him a pistol.**

"So he handed a gun to someone who wants to kill him?" Bakugo asked in shock, "How is he that stupid?"

"I'm sure Midoriya has a plan." Iida reprimanded Bakugo, "I think."

**At this point Izuku walked away from Shiguraki, who pointed the gun at Izuku and pulled the trigger, only to find the clip was empty.**

"**You were really convincing there Shiguraki." Izuku said with a smirk, "Unfortunately you had your guys sweep the building earlier tonight."**

"**Clever boy." Shiguraki replied, "Unfortunately you forgot about one thing."**

"**And what was that?" Izuku asked.**

"**MUSTARD!" Shiguraki yelled to the side of the room causing Mustard to come in and start shooting at Izuku, who hid behind a wall.**

"**Shoot the glass." Shiguraki began to suggest, "He's barefoot, he won't have an escape route."**

**At this point Mustard took the advice and shot the glass, blocking Izuku's escape, they thought.**

**Seeing no way out Izuku fled through the glass covered path, cutting into his feet.**

"SO MANLY!" Kirishima yelled at Izuku's escape.

"But he's barefoot." Momo pointed out,

"He only had one way out." Aizawa reminded the girl, also concerned about his student's feet.

**The scene shifted to Shiguraki and Dabi in Momo's office arguing about the situation.**

"**You had him in your sights." Dabi tried not to yell at the leader, "How did you lose him?"**

"**Relax, we have Toga trying to find anything we can use to weaken him and Mustard is looking for him as we speak." Shiguraki explained as Toga came back, holding something.**

"**I found his weakness." Toga announced to the two while handing Shiguraki a framed photo from Izuku and Momo's wedding day.**

"**Toga, Dabi take the hostages to the roof." Shiguraki says to the two, "I'm gonna break a certain cop."**

"What's he gonna do?" Kyoka asked, worried for her friend.

"Just watch and see." Mei began to explain, "Besides, Ranger put a blocker on the machine so we can't see any explicit content."

**The scene shifted to Mustard fighting a now shirtless Izuku in one of the stairwells of the building.**

"**Before I kill you, I'm gonna make you watch as Shiguraki kills your wife." Mustard taunted, not noticing Izuku grabbing a hanging chain.**

**Izuku said nothing as he jumped on Mustard and wrapped the chain around his neck, than pushing him into the center of the stairwell, hanging Mustard.**

"**Don't choke on it. Motherfucker." Izuku taunted the corpse.**

"Did he just hang that guy?" Kaminari asked, concerned.

"He IS the bad guy." Kyoka pointed out.

**The scene shifted to Shiguraki and Dabi holding Momo hostage with Izuku limping to them holding a machine gun.**

"**You've got guts Midoriya, I'll give you that." Shiguraki said while holding a gun to Momo's head, "Now put down your gun."**

**At this point Izuku threw his gun down, causing Shiguraki to start laughing at him.**

"**What was it you said before?" Shiguraki asks while laughing, "Yippie Ki Yay, Motherfucker!"**

**At this point Dabi starts to laugh, as does Izuku, confusing the two villains and Momo.**

"**What are you laughing at?" Shiguraki asks in confusion.**

"**This!" Izuku says while pulling a gun he had duct taped to his back and shooting Shiguraki in the neck and Dabi in the head.**

**Unfortunately Shiguraki wasn't dead and in an attempt to get a final victory over Izuku, tried to pull Momo down with him off the side of the building. Unfortunately for Shiguraki, Izuku grabbed Momo's hand, while Shiguraki grabbed her watch which snapped and caused him to fall to his death.**

"**You have a warranty on that, right?" Izuku asked his wife, who could only look at him in shock as the screen went black.**

"That was awesome." Kirishima said in awe.

"He just always had a one liner ready." Kaminari pointed out.

"And he managed to snag Yaoyorozu in the process." Mineta shrieked.

"They were married before all that happened." Kyoka pointed out.

"What's the next one?" Izuku asked the Pinkete.

"I don't know let's see." Mei said while looking through Ranger's laptop, "The next one is...Skyrim for Pimps."

**Authors Note: Sorry this is like three days late. I was drinking during the holiday. DAMN YOU SEASONAL COCKTAILS. Anyways the next one is one of my favorite web series, Skyrim for Pimps. Izuku will be Crotch Guzzler, Ochako will be Fun Tits, All Might will be Cock Nibbler, Mineta will be Brad the Bard and Bakugo will be S'oggyballs. I did NOT come up with the names.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	16. Skyrim for Pimps

"Ok I'm not hungover anymore and we have the Skyrim for Pimps universe to see." Ranger said to the group while drinking some weird green drink.

"So what is this universe exactly?" Izuku asked, "Cause I've played Skyrim multiple times and it could be anything."

"In this world you are a Khajiit warrior who mastered the combat known as Catrate, the art of smashing your enemies with your fists." Ranger explained, "In the Khajiit homeland you were known as S'oggy Balls."

"SOGGY BALLS?" Bakugo asked while laughing, "That is the best thing ever."

"Don't be so sure of that." Ranger began to deride the explosive blonde, "Your counterpart was an elven magician who's elvish name was Crotch Guzzler."

"Suck it Crotch Guzzler!" Ochaco said to the explosive blonde.

"Careful now, your a nordic vampire assassin named Fün Tits." Ranger told the brunete.

"Shouldn't be so quick to judge names young Uraraka." All Might pointed out.

"Oh right and your an unkillable hobo named Cock Nibbler." Ranger told the hero before explaining, "However to make things easier I reprogramed the device so it will say your actual names instead. Although names of locations will remain the same"

**The screen turned on to show Izuku (as a Khajiit), Ochaco, Bakugo, Momo, Kyoka and All Might in the entryway of Cock Tower.**

"**This is the entryway of Cock Tower. If you want to take off your shoes there are slippers in this container. I don't like bare feet or socked feet on my floors. This place was really expensive and I don't want it to smell like feet." All Might explained before leading them to his art gallery.**

"**This is my art gallery, you see there's a lot of pictures of women here" All might begins to explain, "I'm not creepy or anything, a lot of women send me pictures of themselves because I'm so well known and powerful and saved Skyrim and stuff. Then there's a lot of dragons and pictures of dragons cause I've killed all of those dragons. And down here this hallway is full of drugs that I confiscated from criminals."**

**At this point the group goes into the display museum where All Might explains it is full of weapons dedicated to all the contributors for Skyrim for Pimps.**

"**Dude they don't know what the fuck your talking about." Aizawa's voice says from inside All Might's head.**

"**Well they need to know. It's important." All Might replies.**

"**Nope! No one will ever care." Aizawa replies back.**

"**Yes it is. Listen to me."**

"**How many times do I have to tell you? Nobody gives a shit about your stupid religion."**

"**This isn't just a religion. This is a lifestyle."**

"**We both know that I respect your lifestyle choice but there is not enough time to explain it to these people."**

"**Yes, your right. I'll shut up about it for now."**

"**Thank you."**

"The fuck was that?" Midnight asked in confusion.

"That was Aizawa as All Might's conscience." Ranger began to explain, "Midoriya, Bakugo, Uraraka and All Might all hear him as their conscience."

**At this point everyone is in the allter built for All Might's religion.**

"**Oh, son of a bitch." Aizawa responds in All Might's head.**

"**This is my temple. This is where I come to worship our creators." All Might explained.**

"**There not real." Aizawa responds.**

"**Yes there very real. Hundreds of thousands of people worship them. On a weekly basis. And next year maybe millions, who knows."**

"**Dude look at how board they are."**

"**They were board in every room."**

"**Well there extra board here."**

"**This room is the most important one to me. Oh and I'm going to be passing the Subbable collection plate around in a couple minutes. Donate to the Ranger Society Pimps."**

"**Dude."**

**I'm still paying off this temple, it was expensive, you know. All I'm really asking for is a dollar a month it's not that much."**

"**Come on."**

"**Moving on."**

"What was that about and Ranger Society Pimps?" Mina asked.

"Just a recurring joke." Ranger explained.

**The scene shifted to a small bar in the tower where everyone was sitting at the tables and bar.**

"**This is Cock Bar and Grill. We have all the refreshments you want." All Might explained before asking, "Can I get you anything? How about a mug of Cock's Pale Ale? How about a pint of Black Cock Stout? Or if you're just thirsty I have some Cock Water. Okay well why don't we just move on to the next room."**

**The scene shifted to an arena.**

"**This is my own personal arena. This is where I kick the shit out of everyone fighting just to prove how mighty I am." All Might said before asking, "Isn't this exciting?"**

**At this point everyone was in the living room sitting around while All Might dismissed everyone to the dining room...Except Izuku.**

"**Ok everyone if you could go into the great hall I need to talk to Izuku alone for a bit. I had my servants prepare a bath for you." All Might said with a sneaky look in his eye.**

"**Let's hurry I need to get to the Skooma." Izuku replied.**

"What's Skooma exactly?" Kyoka asked.

"Izuku, would you explain what skooma is?" Ranger asked the student.

"In Skyrim, Skooma is a drug that causes euphoria followed by lethargy, it also increases stamina." Izuku explained.

"What was with that look All Might had?" Bakugo asked.

"He's planning something." Ranger replied.

**The scene shifted to Izuku and All Might in the bath/shower area where Mt. Lady was waiting.**

"**This is the bath area, and this is Mt. Lady, she is gonna take care of all your relaxation needs." All might explained, "She is really good at relaxing people with her mouth and she doesn't have any relaxation transmitted diseases or RTDs."**

"**That sounds wonderful." Izuku replied, "Is she able to do threeway relaxations?"**

"NOPE!" Inko said while walking out, "Call me back when it's not porn starring a catman version of my son."

"It dosn't show any sex in this episode." Ranger explained, causing her to sit back down.

"**Oddly no." All Might begins to explain, "She is very bad at multitasking."**

"**That's okay. It's not cheating because my wife is dead." Izuku cheerfully explained.**

"**Alright as soon as your done fucking her brains out come to the great hall." All Might explained while walking out, "Your skomma will be waiting."**

"Did All Might...Just pimp out Mt. Lady to Midoriya?" Mineta asked in shock.

"I think he did." Kaminari replied, in equal shock.

"**Mt. Lady, have you ever wondered what it's like to make love to a catman? Imagine a roll of quarters, wrapped in a very soft, furry carpet, plunging into you over and over again." Izuku explained before the scene shifted to the great hall where Mineta was playing a lute and singing a song that was very familiar to a few members of the audience.**

"This might be the first time I've said this but thank god there was no sex scene." Mineta said after the shock wore off.

"That song is very familiar, but where is it from?" Kyoka asked herself.

"**Oh my god. Look at all that Skomma. It's everywhere, scattered on the floor." Izuku said upon noticing the Skooma bottles, "There's so much. This is Cathalla, isn't it? Skooma Parley is the best."**

"**Welcome my guests. Eat, drink and be merry. There's been to much fighting. It's tearing this land apart. We should all be friends." All Might announced while Izuku was drinking Skooma, "I think we should all apologize to Izuku. I personally feel bad for treating him bruskly when I first met him. He was bravely fighting that dragon that I slew but I dismissed him and flew away. That was rude of me. I'm sorry Izuku."**

"**It's really not necessary, I didn't really…" Izuku began before getting interrupted by Ochaco.**

"**Oh uh you know I always felt bad for never paying for that werewolf's blood that you gave me. That was some sort of oversight I should have paid you for that" Ochaco explained.**

"**It's really not necessary, I didn't care, I had plenty of money from selling skooma." Izuku explained before getting interrupted by Bakugo.**

"**I, Katsuki Bakugo, apologize for killing your brother." Bakugo explained, "What worse crime could I have committed against a furball like you. I'm sorry Izuku."**

"**That reminds me we should all apologize to Izuku for calling him racist things like furball, uh kitty, kitten." All Might began while the others also listed out.**

"**Catman"**

"**Saucer Licker"**

"**Sand Pooper"**

"**A Pet"**

"**Meow Mix"**

"**Milk Drinker"**

"**Tuna Breath"**

"**Anus Licker"**

"**Wet Nose"**

"**Moist Nose"**

"**Gross Nose"**

"**Carpet Dick and Stupid Fuckface." All Might finished listing off before explaining, "We will no longer call you these racist and awful names. We are all very sorry. Aren't we?"**

"**Yeah." Bakugo said.**

"**Yep." Ochaco also responded.**

"**Wow, this is really moving everybody. I really think that things could work between us." Izuku began to explain, "My brother might be dead, but I feel like I have a new family now. And new friends."**

"**Here Here." All Might called out.**

"**Yeah that sounds good." Ochaco began to explain, "Yeah, consider us your family."**

"**Alright." Izuku replied, "Now it's time for the biggest and best Skooma Break EVER."**

"That was beautiful." Inko said with tears in her eyes.

"OH GOD! HE'S GONNA GET RED WEDDINGED!" Kyoka yelled out, finally remembering where the song was from.

"What the fuck?" Bakugo asked in confusion.

**In his drug induced haze, Izuku didn't notice everyone in the room, except for Momo pulling out crossbows until the first bolt hit his forearm, followed by one to his shoulder.**

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?" Everyone yelled at once.

**At this point the scene showed Bakugo, Mineta, Ochaco, All Might and Kyoka all firing bolts at Izuku, who could only crouch in pain as more bolts entered his body form all directions.**

"**I thought we were family now?" Izuku asked while dying, "Why? Why did you do this?"**

"**I'll tell you why Izuku." Bakugo began to explain while walking towards Momo with a dagger drawn, "There's two things in this world that I really hate. Number 1. People who tell really really long, boring stories that waste my time. Number 2."**

"**Cat People?" Izuku guesed.**

"**Yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about. For 2 it's people who kill my family." Bakugo explained before slitting Momo's throat from behind.**

"**No! Momo! My dead wife. My dead baby." Izuku said in shock while standing back up, "I knew I should have never trusted you dragonborn, with your racist, demeaning comments, trying to make me feel bad about myself. Yo betrayed me. BUT I WILL STILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"**

"**DIE!" Izuku yells as he decapitates All Might where he stood, causing everyone else to resume shooting him.**

"**Dying. I'm dying." Izuku said while his vision was fading and he was beginning to see weird visions, "My life is flashing before my eyes."**

"**Yes I remember him." Izuku said as a vision of a buff pirate khajiit version of Kirishima.**

"**I don't remember this." he said as a vision of Mickey Mouse came up.**

"**I don't think that happened to me." Izuku said as the opening from Fallout New Vegas was shown, "Who are these people, what's going on?"**

"**No! Not the dumb Pirate again." Izuku said as the pirate vision came back, "Even the flashback is betraying me. Shut up damn you. No!"**

"**Finally, I…" Izuku began, the flashback ended and a khajiit version of Mirio Togata, dressed as a chef approached him.**

"**Mirio? In cook's clothing?" Izuku asked while crawling towards the hallucination, "I'm dying brother, but in my life I was leader of the Companions and the Thieves Guild. I killed the mightiest dragonborn in all the land. I had sex over four times. Tell me after all of these things, are you finally proud of your brother?"**

"**Have you master the expert level destruction spells yet?" Mirio asked.**

"**What? No of course not." Izuku replied in tears.**

"**Swift hunting." Mirio said before walking away.**

"**No! But come back. I'm dying." Izuku called to his brother.**

"**I fucking hate all of you." Izuku said right before Bakugo fired the finishing blow, ending the scene.**

"So we all killed Deku because Bakugo wanted revenge, even though him and Deku both killed each other's family?" Ochaco asked in shock.

"Pretty much." Ranger replied, "Even though Bakugo killed Midoriya's family first."

"So what's the next universe?" Mina asked.

"The next one is…Trailer Park Boys." Ranger announced.

**Author's Note: Ok I changed the roles a bit. I thought it worked better to have Izuku be S'oggy Balls and Bakugo to be Crotch Guzzler cause it was funny to have Izuku be a drug addicted, sex addicted catman. Also I've been sick since the last update, so sorry it took so long. Next is Trailer Park Boys so… expect that later. Finally earned that M rating this chapter.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	17. Trailer Park Boys

"Ok so what exactly is this next world?" Mei asked in confusion, "Cause it sounds kind of white trash."

"Trailer Park Boys." Ranger replies, "Basically Todoroki, Midoriya and Iida commit various crimes from the trailer park they live in."

"What kind of crimes do they commit?" Ochaco asked.

"Mostly growing and selling weed." Ranger answered, "But sometimes they get stuck in strange situations, like the time Iida stole a valuable model train and Todoroki and Midoriya used it to smuggle weed across the US, Canada border to Sabastian Bach."

"They sold weed to the former singer of Skid Row?" Kyoka asked in shock.

"Multiple times, however this time it's going to be Midoriya's most amusing injuries." Ranger replied.

**The screen turned on to show Iida waking up because of the cold from Izuku's stollen industrial air conditioner.**

"**Cold, so cold." Iida said to himself before yerlling out, "Holly fuck, Izuku!"**

**At this point Iida ran into Izuku's trailer with Todoroki following due to the yelling, only to find a completely frozen Izuku with half a joint hanging from his mouth.**

"**Jesus Christ man, thaw him out." Todoroki told Iida, while handing him an air dryer.**

"**Wait, wait. I think he's still breathing through the joint." Iida said while turning off the hair dryer and lighting the joint causing Izuku to finally wake up.**

"**Holly fuck thats good weed." Izuku said, with the joint still in his mouth.**

"Why did he even have an air conditioner that powerful?" Momo asked in confusion.

"He insulated his trailer with 1,000 pounds of weed and that was to keep it from getting moldy." Ranger explained.

"Wait, you can insulate a house with weed?" Mina asked excitedly.

"No." Ranger deadpanned.

**The scene shifted to an adult Eri explaining to a cameraman about some of Izuku's injuries while a montage of all his injuries mentioned played.**

"**Dad is pretty much indestructible at this point, he has been electrocuted, shot and in car accidents. We just thawed him out and gave him a joint and he was just fine."**

"HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE?" Everyone asked at once.

**The scene shifted to Izuku arguing with an older, more annoying Mineta while a pregnant Eri and Kota watched on.**

"**Good thing you woke me with that bugle horn fuck, cause I got 15 proof piss I need to force from my body." Izuku said while pissing through an electric fence, "You can keep me out but you can't keep my cock out."**

"**Is that so?" Mineta asked before turning on the electric fence for 10 seconds, causing Izuku to get electrocuted through his penis.**

"**What kind of fucker turns on an electric fence on another man's cock while taking a piss." Izuku yells out in pain, "Eri, don't look right now."**

"I love seeing those 1-A bastards get hurt." Monoma began insulting, not noticing the glare from everyone else, "Especially if it's that green haired bastard."

"You know kid that unlike my son, my quirk can pull small objects towards me. Including the neurons in your brain, so unless you want to spend the rest of your life sitting in a Steven Hawking chair then shut the hell up." Inko calmly said to the 1-B student, who at that point had almost shit himself in fear.

"And I thought MY family was terrifying." Ranger deadpanned.

**At this point the scene shifted to Izuku and Iida hiding behind an extremely damaged car while a two year old child was holding a gun.**

"**Ok Motel, I want you to point it at the ground so gramps can get it." Izuku said to his grandson while Todoroki approached the two.**

"**Jesus Christ, how did Mo get a handgun?" Todoroki asked.**

"**I don't know, he must have found it under the couch or something." Izuku replied to Todoroki before switching focus back to his grandson, "Ok Mo, I'm gonna get the gun and I want you to keep it pointed at the ground."**

**As Izuku approached his grandson he threw the gun on the ground causing it to go off and shoot Izuku...in the balls.**

"**MO JUST BLEW MY FUCKING NUTS OFF!" Izuku yelled in pain from the ground, causing the screen to go black.**

"So Deku got shot by a small child?" Ochaco asked in confusion.

"Seems like it. Got anything to add you copy-cat bastard?" Bakugo asked.

"Well I…" Monoma began before seeing the glare being given by Inko.

"That's what I thought." Ranger deadpanned.

"That reminds me." Power Loader began speaking to Ranger, "Nezu emailed some rules you have to follow due to your indiscretions."

"What kind of rules?" Ranger asked.

"Just look at them on the screen." Power Loader deadpanned.

At this point the screen then displayed all the rules for Ranger scrolling like the Star Wars openings.

**At no point are you allowed to do anything involving peanut butter, toothpaste and astroglide. NO EXEPTIONS!**

**Do not try to disprove the existence of God again. We do not need the angry letters from the bible belt.**

**Do not question how Katsuki Bakugo hasn't died from extreme dehydration due to how liberally he uses his quirk. Even if it is a legitimate question.**

"How are you still alive?" Izuku asked the explosive teen.

"How the fuck should I know?" Bakugo responds.

**Get approval for any materials needed for all projects. Do NOT go to Yaoyorozu for materials.**

**Science for the Science God is NOT a viable excuse to build potentially life threatening devices.**

**You are NOT the Science God in any way. No matter what Hatsume says.**

**You are to rangle the giant robotic rabbit and dis-assemble it. It was a bad idea to begin with.**

**There is NO market for alternate universe pornography. Not even in Germany.**

**Under NO circumstance may you rent out the alternate universe theatre system to Mineta, Kaminari or any other perverted student at UA, no matter how much they are offering.**

**You are not to use the alternate universe theatre to watch anything alone.**

**You are not allowed to bargain with anyone for their souls. Not even if you can get them a "Good Deal"**

**Having Shinso mass brainwash students so you can make your own memes is strictly prohibited.**

**Chainsaws are not the solution to any problem. Neither is "More Chainsaws" or "Chainsaw Cannons" except that one time. It was dope.**

**No using school resources to purchase pornography. Not even anomalous pornography.**

**The following phrases are no longer allowed to be used:**

**Blood makes the grass grow, KILL, KILL, KILL!**

**Fuck trees, I climb clouds motherfuckers**

**Someone is getting stabbed**

**The fire extinguishers empty, GET THE HAIRSPRAY!**

**The FBI are a bunch of pussys**

**Screw morality I got money**

**We need bigger kittens**

**For the horde!**

**Commies love us**

**Ranger is NOT a doctor, so he cannot prescribe any of the following procedures:**

**Enemas**

**Surgery**

**Homeopathic remedies**

**Holistic medicine**

**Any sort of medication**

**The healing power of laughter**

**Sexual healing**

**More cowbell**

"Please tell me you never tried any of those on anyone?" Mei asked the support student.

"I have." Ranger replied.

**There are no codes for any of the following:**

**Zombie Conga Line**

**Badass hat**

**Vampire can-can**

**Disco corpse**

**Intense homoeroticism**

**Extreme crotch violence**

**Man disguised as a tree**

**Man with a porn 'stache**

**Kung fu rasta**

**Puppy eating monks**

**Ranger family reunion (There is a code for this now, it's code brown. It is recommended that you lock your doors and leave an offering of booze outside your door)**

**You are not to publish your self-authored comic book: Ranger and the 79 Virgins**

**You are not to create anything from any video games and yes, we have confiscated your BFG 9000.**

**You are not to post UA secrets on any of the following sites:**

**Youtube**

**Facebook**

**Reddit**

**4Chan**

**Pornhub**

**Youporn**

"That seems like a bit much." Ranger pointed out.

"You are a terrible person." Kaminari pointed out.

"You sound just like my mother." Ranger replied.

"So what's the next one suposed to be?" Mei asked.

"The next one is EpicMealTime." Ranger replied.

**Authors Note: Trailer Park boys and 20 things Ranger isn't allowed to do (Most of them can be found on the SCP list of things Dr. Bright isn't allowed to do. The next one is EpicMealTime.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	18. EpicMealTime

**EpicMealTime**

"So what are we watching today?" Izuku asked.

"EpicMealTime." Ranger began the explanation, "It's a cooking show Midoriya, Bakugo, Kirishima, Kaminari and Todoroki started after Midoriya left his job as a high school teacher."

"What kind of cooking show exactly?" Kaminari asked.

"They get drunk and use lots of bacon, let's watch." Rager answered while starting the screen.

**Meet Cereal**

**The scene opened to show a heavily muscled Bakugo wearing sunglasses staring out the window while holding a machete over his shoulder in the darkness, till Izuku walked in in a bathrobe and shorts and greeted the blonde while turning on the lights.**

"**Morning Muscles. Want some breakfast?" Izuku asked while opening a cabinet to reveal multiple cereals, which he read out.**

"**We got ah...Frosted Mini Steaks, some Sausage O's, and my favorite Meaty Puffs." Izuku read to the stoic blonde.**

"**Candy Bacon Crunch." Bakugo whispered to Izuku.**

"**Guess he's feeling nostalgic." Izuku said to the camera, "Lucky for him were gonna eat them all."**

"So they are going to eat weird, homemade cereals?" Momo asked in shock, "How is this any different than usual?"

"Just wait." Ranger replied.

**The scene changed to a slab of raw bacon being slapped onto a pan with a pig's squeal added while Izuku was giving an explanation on what they were doing.**

"**Hitler never ate meat for breakfast and since we want to be not Hitler, we starten in every breakfast with meat! Bacon! The breakfast ingredient of champions!" Izuku explained before Kaminari and Kirishima took over.**

"**KARATE CHAMPIONS!" The two yelled before doing karate moves (badly).**

"**You're already on your way to eating like you're on top of the food chain!" Izuku said, while holding up a pack of bacon, "Bacon! It's perfect! Let's make it more perfect! Candied Bacon!"**

**Izuku than proceed to hand Kirishima a bag of brown sugar, which he proceeded to repeatedly stab in a bowl with a look of pure extacy on his face.**

"**Take your time with this part! It's meant to be magical!" Izuku said while rubbing the brown sugar onto the bacon in a very sensual manner before putting it in an oven which had been poorly edited to shoot out strips of bacon before showing the finished product.**

"Is it just me or does anyone else think he's making that look pornographic?" Mineta asked, causing the audience to groan in annoyance.

"He is making it look that way on purpose." Ranger answered.

"Why?" Kyoka asked, shocked.

"Cause it's funny." Ranger replied.

"**Basket weaving, that's a cool activity if you're a sixty year old slut!" Izuku said while weaving bacon into a basket pattern before getting cut off by Kaminari.**

"**Each bacon wave adds an inch to your bicep!" Kaminari said while the camera focused on a flexing Bakugo before showing the cooked bacon waffle.**

"**Syrups for kids, Jack is for manly kids!" Kirishima said while holding both a bottle of syrup and a bottle of Jack Daniels before taking a pull of Jack, followed by mixing the syrup and whiskey in a pan.**

"Not gonna lie, but that totally sounds like something you'd say." Mina said to the red-head.

"Didn't think I'd be that much of an alcoholic." Kirishima replied.

"**Meaty Puffs, it makes you smarter!" Izuku said while holding some unopened ground beef.**

"**Eat Meaty Puffs for breakfast and increase your memory by 7000%! Can you imagine, 7000 more memories?" Todoroki said before a thought bubble showing a beagle wearing sunglasses appeared next to his head.**

"**Meat Puffs! The cereal for men and people who want to be men!" Izuku said while Kaminari was rolling small balls of meat while laughing dementedly before cooking them.**

"They are really getting into it." Ochaco commented on the weirdness of it all.

"They tend to do that." Ranger pointed out, "They at one point sold products like cook wear, books, seasonings and bacon flavored sex lube."

"Did you say...Bacon flavored sex lube?" Mineta asked while questioning everything in his mind.

"Yes!" Ranger replied.

**The scene shifted to Kirishima explaining Chicken Pops, "It's like Lucky Charms, except chicken flesh!"**

"**Eat sausage O's and double your chances!" Izuku explained.**

"**Available for a limited time! All the time!" Todoroki said to the camera **

"**Send us a picture of you eating Sausage O's!" Izuku explained to the camera**

"**And we'll send you a locket of your own hair!" Todoroki explained while pulling out a container with what looked like discarded pubic hair inside.**

"THE FUCK!" Everyone shouted at once

"**Frosted Mini Steaks! These are gonna take you on a all inclusive three night four day vacation to sex!" Izuku explained while throwing chunks of steak into a pan.**

"**There made from 100% real talk!" Todoroki explained before the phrase 100% Real Talk flashed on the screen while the two were standing back to back and wearing shades and chains.**

"**One thing I learned growing up is that milk is for babies! And synchro swimming teams!" Izuku explained while beginning to make bacon and whiskey gravy.**

"**And soccer referees!" Kaminari added from the background.**

"**You don't want to be a soccer ref do you? You wanna be a big dick swinging hitting you in the ankles, youtube superstar best friends with Lavar Burton!" Todorki explained while a checklist checked off all the things he said.**

"**Fear of spiders? Understandable! I used to have night terrors while I was awake! And now my dick is bigger because I put gravy on my cereal!" Kaminari explained before switching back to Todoroki.**

"**You'll unlock almost extreme and radical diving board moves!" Todoroki explained while another check was added to the list.**

"**So all the cows in the world can suck our dicks!" Izuku said before showing the gravy get put in an EpicMealTime branded bottle.**

"**Oh, is that a million dollar touchdown lion orgasm? Nope, it's meat cereal! Here we go!" Izuku said before the scene showed each member eating the various cereals along with the bacon waffle, now drenched in Jack syrup, with Bakugo being the most impatient and messiest eater while a counter at the corner of the screen showed the food made had 549 grams of fat and 34,553 calories.**

"**Next time we eat in between the lines!" Izuku said, ending the scene.**

"I loved Todoroki in this one." Toru said while laughing at his jokes at the end.

"Is no one gonna talk about Midoriya having that supper manly beard?" Kirishima asked.

"Or Bakugo being ridiculously swole?" Kaminari pointed out.

"I guess not." Ranger said.

"Are there any worlds you won't show us?" Nejire asked in curiosity.

"A few." Ranger began explaining, "I won't show HunniePop or Summertime Saga because those are about Midoriya making his way across UA and the surrounding city and fucking all the girls he can. I also won't show things that are too gory or sexual like Cupcakes, Saw, Shimoneta or Serbian Film, the latter being both. And also nothing that's too depressing or heavy, like Grave of the Fireflies or Clanded."

"Seems fair." Izuku replied, "What's next?"

"Next is...The Deku With The Mouth." Ranger answered.

**Authors Note: EpicMealTime is done. Next Chapter is one of my stories. The Deku With The Mouth, my Deadpool AU featuring an aged up Eri and more dick jokes than you can shake a bag of dicks to. It's also my way of not having to do Deadpool 2 cause it is hard to find the script for that one and there are multiple versions of the film. All things mentioned above are things I will not do or take requests for.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	19. The Deku With The Mouth

"So, what are we seeing today?" Izuku asked.

"The Deku With The Mouth. It's like that Deadpool world combined with this one." Ranger explained.

"What events will we see?" Ochaco asked.

"Midoriya's torture by an evil doctor and the final battle with Overhaul." Ranger informed them.

"Anything we should know beforehand?" Todoroki asked.

"Just that Midoriya is a UA dropout, theres a metal that nullifies healing quirks, Midoriya is pansexual while one of the girls is trans, he has a harem and Eri is your age and in 1-A." Ranger explained.

"Why does Midoriya get a harem while I don't?" Mineta whined.

"Cause he has that one thing that you do not have that makes him more desirable." Ranger began.

"And what's that?" Mineta asked while glaring at Izuku.

"A likable personality." Ranger deadpanned.

**The scene started in a dark room with Izuku tied to a dirty operating table while naked. "Where am I?" Izuku asked towards the darkness.**

"**You're among an old friend." a sinister voice said from the shadows.**

"**Why do you have me here and where is my stuff?" Izuku asked the not so mysterious voice.**

"**Your stuff is on the table over there," Dr. Satan said while walking out of the shadows, "By the way I like your carbonadium darts. Real handy."**

"**You think that's impressive, you should see me write my name in the snow." Izuku jokes, causing Dr. Satan to lose his patience and jabs the carbonadium dart in Izuku's side.**

"**Now that your healing factor is taken care of, we can begin having fun." Dr. Satan began before pointing out, "And not in the way I usually have fun with children."**

"**And I thought you were evil before." Izuku replied in a grossed out manner.**

"**Shame I couldn't try out that white haired girl you were placed with. Too old now anyways." Dr. Satan said, causing Izuku to gain a look of quiet fury, "Did I strike a nerve there, or have you been fucking her? Cause if that's the case, then I might go after her next."**

"**Your a fucking monster." Izuku replied in quiet rage.**

"**Would you mind telling me how she was? Cause I want to know if I need to be careful of anything before I rape her." Dr. Satan asked while pulling out a scalpel, "Cause judging by how your penis looks, she likes them...Cut."**

"This man is a fucking psyco." Bakugo pointed out.

"That and he's a pedo." Kirishima began, "So not manly."

**At this point before Izuku could say anything Dr. Satan began his tourture of the mercenary. Starting at his ankle he cut upwards, stopping at where his leg met his stomach, causing the mercenary to scream in pain.**

"**Music to my ears." Dr. Satan said while licking the blood from his scalpel.**

**He repeated the process on the other leg, this time causing Izuku to pass out from the pain in his legs.**

**It felt like hours but it was only minutes when Izuku felt a sharp pain in his chest. He woke to see an empty syringe sticking out of his chest and Dr. Satan playing with a vial of fluid.**

"**You think I would let you fall asleep during this." Dr. Satan said while pulling out the syringe, "Also, why did you have semen in your stomach."**

**At this point Izuku noticed what was in the vial and the tube in his stomach.**

"**If you must know one of the girls I was with is trans." Izuku replied, trying to ignore the pain.**

"**Fucking fag." Dr. Satan said while pulling out another scalpel.**

"Something me and him can agree on." Mineta said with a smug grin, not noticing the glares coming from everyone in the room, "What?"

"Can I kill him already?" Ranger asked both Nezu and Aizawa.

"You can hurt him. Put the fear of God in his head." Nezu said to the support student.

"That sounds so much more fun." Ranger said with a psychotic smile on his face.

"HOLD UP!" Mineta began to try and explain, "I mean, he admited to giving a tranny a blowjob and thats gay as hell."

"If she identifies as a girl it's not gay." Ranger began to explain, "Besides, why would being gay be a bad thing?"

"It just is." Mineta replied before getting hit in the face with a Tom & Jerry mallet.

**At this point Dr. Satan made a horizontal cut just below Izuku's ribcage. He then repeated the process just below his stomach before connecting the two cuts with a vertical cut.**

"**Looks like I got my...I...on you." Dr. Satan joked before placing his fingers between the vertical cut and pulling the flaps of skin apart, exposing the abdominal sack and his internal organs.**

**He then cut the abdominal sack open and began pulling out the mercenaries intestines as slowly and painfully as he could. As he noticed the pain on the mercenary's face he began ripping out his organs, stopping with each one.**

"**I know I can be a real pancreas, but you know I'm just kidney with you. You really got to learn to liver it up. Boy, these jokes are getting bladder. Guess ya gotta develop a stomach for them." Dr. Satan joked with each organ ripped out, throwing them on the ground after.**

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" everyone in the room yelled at once.

"If it helps, he ends up brutally murdering the man." Ranger reassured everyone.

"It does." Bakugo replied with a nauseated groan.

**The scene shifted to Izuku and Overhaul standing face to face with swords drawn.**

"**So it's come to this." Overhaul said to the mercenary.**

"**You know you're not leaving here alive?" Izuku asked the crime lord.**

"**Funny. I was going to say the same to you." Overhaul said while charging Izuku.**

"**Logic of Tom & Jerry cartoons, don't fail me now." Izuku said to himself before charging.**

**The two clashed blades and began their fight, both sides managing to inflict some minor damage, of course Overhaul managed to figure out how to copy Izuku's quirk.**

"**So, you figured out how to copy quirks now?" Izuku began to inquire, "Did you do that just to fight me?"**

"**I'm glad you're impressed. Just know you won't beat me as easily as before." Overhaul taunted while swinging for Izuku's head.**

"**Didn't expect you to." Izuku replied while blocking, "Are you going to try and monologue now?"**

"**I have plans to gloat when you're unable to move." Overhaul taunted while attacking.**

"**Oh, you're so original." Izuku began while blocking, "Dr. Satan said something similar and he's the one who ended up dead."**

"**Didn't care for him to be honest." Overhaul said while continuing his attack, "Just a means to an end."**

"**Spoken like a true psychopath." Izuku replied while he continued blocking, "What was your endgame anyways?"**

"The villains always like to brag about their plans." Aizawa pointed out.

"It's like some kind of rule for villains." Midnight deadpanned.

"Why do they feel the need to?" Present Mic asked.

"**I want to figure out the cause of quirks...and destroy them." Overhaul answered while pulling a gun on Izuku.**

"**Sounds a lot like the villain in X-Men Days of Future Past." Izuku said while dodging bullets, "I mean, I could come up with a better villain plot."**

"**Perhaps. But you won't." Overhaul continued to taunt, "Cause I am the villain and you are the goddamn hero."**

"**Such a fucking cliche." Izuku said while attacking.**

"**WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" Overhaul yelled in frustration.**

"**Cause that is what you want. And I'm not going to give it to you." Izuku explained while stabbing Overhaul in the throat, "What's wrong? Tongue tied?"**

"**I will never be forgotten." Overhaul said before Izuku decapitated him.**

"**We'll see about that." Izuku said while putting the severed head in his backpack. Causing the scene to end.**

"That was both awesome and disgusting." Mina pointed out.

"All the great stories begin with unspeakable horror." Ranger replied, "Which reminds me."

"PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!" Mineta screamed as Ranger dragged him into an empty room.

"Fresh out of mercy. You'll have to settle for pain and suffering." Ranger replied before closing the door to Mineta's screams.

"So what's the next world?" Izuku asked over Mineta's very audible screams.

"The next world is...The Wall." Mei replied

**Authors Note: The Deku With The Mouth is done...for now. The next world is The Wall and not the Matt Damon version, The Pink Floyd version. It will be very heavy in the next one.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	20. Where I've Been (Not a Chapter)

A lot of you are probably wondering why I haven't written any chapters of this story in the last four months. I think it's been long enough that I can explain why for the last few months I've been more focused on my more serious stories that I've been working on. Around last march my home country began shutting down to stop the spread of coronavirus and due to that the restaurant I was working at fired half the staff (myself included) in order to be able to remain open. I was led to believe that I would be able to get unemployment or they would rehire me as soon as someone either was fired or quit, they didn't rehire me and they put down I was fired for theft rather then coronavirus layoffs so I would only have been able to get $114 a week (at the restaurant I was netting at least $180 a week and my current job pays $360 a week) As a result I got back into drugs after being clean for two years. Thankfully I was able to get a temp contract unloading trucks after a week of unemployment. Unfortunately drugs are a hard habit to kick once you get back into it and due to suffering depression since high school I didn't want to get clean (even though the most I was doing was weed, fentanyl and alcohol) Thankfully after my temp contract expired I was switched to a permanent employee and I was able to find the ability to finally get clean again (turns out it's hard to score narcotics when you work 40 hours a week and your connection gets busted) Over the last few months I've noticed I've been getting emails telling me that more people are following this story and that warms my soul. If anyone is feeling depressed or struggling with drug addiction I implore you to get help in some way.

Also, the next real chapter will be coming within the next two weeks and will be the Pony . Mov videos.

SAMHSA's National Helpline: 1-800-662-HELP (4357) - drugs

The Samaritans: (877) 870-4673 (HOPE) - depression

As Always

Later


End file.
